Audience Choice Mature One-shots
by Lionstar34
Summary: I write the action, you pick the topics. Full explanation inside. Rated M for strong lemons. Don't like don't read.
1. Po x Tigress

Ch 1: Tigress X Po

A/N Okay so this is the first chapter of my Kung Fu Panda Mature One-Shots: Readers Choice. So here's the basic gist of these stories. You, the reader, will review which couple you want me to do. I will do most any couples, but no boy on boy. I will do girl on girl. I will do just about any kind of love scene, love, rape, as long as it doesn't involve death, I will write it. This one I chose myself. Some of these have nothing to do with my other story, Kung Fu Panda 3: The Aftermath. So you guys review the two characters you want, the kind of scene you want, and I will chose one. This is my first attempt a lemon and only my second story period so don't be mean. Any suggestions are welcome. Now get your napkins ready, it's about to get juicy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does. This story is rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Chapter contains some pretty cheesy sex/foreplay. Enjoy.

(Po's POV)

Man, what am I going to do. It had been many months since Shen's defeat and Po found himself becoming more and more attracted to a tiger. Literally. Master Tigress, the unofficial leader of the Furious Five, had been on his mind since their hug at on the ship. The problem was, he had no idea how to approach her about it. Now that Shifu and the other Four had left on separate missions he felt like now would be the right time to talk to her about it.

I thought back to the lesson that Shifu had given him. It was about courage.

"..."

Hmm. I should really pay attention to his lessons more. I had been so lost in my thoughts that i had not known I was walking. And I certainly didn't expect my feet to carry me to Tigress's room. Assuming it was was a sign from the gods, I knocked on the door.

A soft "come in," came from the other side. I slowly slid open the door and saw her there laying on the bed, reading a scroll. She looked up when she saw me come in. "Oh hey Po," she said. Then she went back to her scroll.

"Hey Tigress. What are you reading?" I asked trying to spark a conversation.

She sighed. "Oh it's just some technique Shifu wants me to learn. The Five Fingered Chwah Kick. Oxymoron I know, but it involves... oh never mind, you'll never understand." Then she went back to her reading. I walked over to her bad and sat down. She looked at up me in confusion.

"Oh I think you'll find I understand a lot more than you think."

(Don't hate me for the cheesy pickup-line. It's the only thing I could think about at the time. Knowing me I'll think of something after I publish it.)

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Po?" she asked hesitantly. She was sitting up now.

I just sat there and stared into her scarlet eyes. For some reason, this gave me the courage to do what I did next. I cupped her chin, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She quickly returned the kiss and we stayed like that for a while. We had to break for air eventually though. I looked at her and she quickly pulled me into another kiss, this time more fiery, and her tongue brushed my lips, asking for entry. I happily complied, and soon she was laying me down on the bed. I quickly realized what she was getting at. I was hesitant at first but the devil on my left shoulder told me I may never get another chance to do this.

But the angel on my right told me to at least ask to make sure Tigress really wanted to do this. I looked up at her. By this time, she was straddling my waist, grinding on my already semi-hard 'staff.' I stopped her causing her to look at me. "Whats wrong?" she asked, a pleading look in her eye.

"Tigress are you sure you want to do this. Once we do there's no going back. You could even get pregnant." I told her. I needed to make sure.

She smiled down at me. "Yes Po, I'm sure. I would love nothing more to have your children, and your children only. And don't worry about Shifu. He loves you." Then she leaned in real close so she could whisper, ever so seductively, "And he doesn't have to know." She straightened back up again. "Enough talk," she lowered her voice. "lets fuck."

With that cock sprang to life, already 90% hard. She looked down and gasped in surprise at my 8.5' rod. She looked at me. "Ready?" she asked. Before I had time to answer her, she ripped off her vest,revealing a very tight looking, chest wrapping. She started to tear that off to but I stopped her.

"Let me," I said. She smiled mischievously and leaned back as I drug my dulled, but still sharp enough claws across the restricting material. As her VERY large D cup breasts sprang loose, she gave a loud sigh of relief.

"I don't understand why Shifu insists on me wearing these things. Maybe it's because they'll get in- Ahhh fuck that feels good," she ended as I started to knead the soft furry mounds. They were absolutely perfect. They had black stripes circling the lumps of heaven, with perfectly pink nipples. Her well toned hour glass figure started to gyrate my fully hard cock. She looked down at me and winked. I wondered what she was doing, but soon got my answer, when, in one swift motion, pulled down my pants, licked the head of my penis, and started to slowly go up and down on it with her tongue.

It was strange, her rough feline tongue felt different on my dick, almost painful, but it felt so fucking good. As I was just about to imagine all the things we were going to do, she took the whole thing in her mouth, deep-throating it in one quick motion causing me to moan in pleasure. She started out slowly, only every so often going all the way down.

My climax was approaching fast and as Tigress was massaging my 'orbs,' she knew it too. But we had different opinions about it. I wanted it to last as long as possible and she wanted to save it for a more, exciting ending. She came completely off my rod; making a loud 'pop' as she did so, and dug her nails into my cock, making my orgasm disappear like steam in the wind.

"Hey what gives?" I complained. She smiled and starting stroking my rod.

"Oh come now panda you can't possibly want to cum now. I have a more fantastic idea in mind. Now I want to you to do what you do best." she said, standing up, removing her pants as she spoke. Pretty soon there was nothing left but a red thong. Soon those were gone too. She slowly and sexily walked over to me and nearly sat on my face, her loins, which were dripping with arousal, were mere inches away from my face. Of course I didn't object. "Eat."

I grinned at her word of choice. _With pleasure. _I thought. But I didn't enjoy my meal right away. I decided to tease her just a bit. I started to rub her folds slowly, picking up the pace as I went along. Every so often I would rub her clitoris, making her moan in pleasure. "Ahhh, I see what your doing. Your getting me back for not letting you climax. Well I'm not going to give in and beg- Holy fuck!" she finished as I quickly and without warning, rammed a finger into her, stretching her virgin walls a bit.

I grinned at this. But it was short lived as I realized a problem. Her walls were very tight. I was going to have to fix that before we actually get to the fun part. I decided to be a bit bold and stuck another finger in making Tigress purr. It was still a bit tight, though her dripping pussy juices were certainly helping. Her walls felt so good, squeezing his digits like a... like a torture clamp Shifu would probably use if he walked in right now.

"Alright Po you win, please eat me out." At first I pretended not to hear her, until she screamed "NOW!" that is. Loving every minute of my control over the Tiger Master, I didn't want to lose it. Which I just might, should Tigress decide this was a mistake. So I agreed, and started to lick her bitter-sweet pussy juices. It tasted so fucking good. And apparently I was doing it right by Tigress' pants and moans. Being new to any of this I was surprised at how I was doing so far. Not having any way of knowing of when Tigress' orgasm was coming, he decided to stop after a bit.

"Come on, already?" Tigress groaned.

"Don't worry my lotus bloom, we have only begun. Besides," I said as I started to lay her on the bed mat. I kneaded her tits, and finished, "It's my turn."

"No my little cub, it's our turn." she smiled warmly at me. Her eyes locked eyes with mine. Green emerald grass, met hot blazing fire. An imaginary mental link passed us and I knew in that moment that there wasn't another Feline in the world that I would rather be with. Or Bear. Or any other species. There was only one. And that was the lovely, shapely, and dangerous Tiger laying under me. Tigress' warm paw on his cheek broke him out of his mental love speech.

"Alright Po, it's time. You know what to do," she said. In all honesty I had no idea what to do, other than a couple of scrolls Monkey had shown him, he had no idea what a women looked like with out her clothes.

"Actually Tigress I don't but I'll sure give it a hell of a try." I said. Her smile diminished for a second, but then glowed again at the end.

"Well this should be fun then."

"Cool," I said as I positioned my cock at her entrance, dripping and ready to go. Somewhat. Her pussy was still going to be very tight. I prodded at her entrance causing her to moan, and bite her bottom lip in frustration at being teased.

"Come on Po. I need this. After all that your going to postpone the fun?" Tigress whined.

"Tigress," Po began. "It's just that, when I was having some fun with you," Po smiled and winked at her, "you were very tight. Almost too tight. I'm a little scared I'm going to hurt you."

Tigress smiled. "Po, your so sweet. I'm touched you care about me so much. But it's okay. I want this. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I scream, I want you to go pierce my... 'inner sanctum' if you will." Tigress narrowed her eyes, making sure I got it. I did.

"As you wish your Majesty," Po joked. "Now, get ready to feel the Thunda!"

(No POV)

If Po knew what words like cheesy catchphrases could turn Tigress on so much, he would have made more. Just that phrase nearly made Tigress orgasm right then and there. But she restrained herself.

She wanted this to last.

Po prodded her entrance a bit more. Then he rubbed his dick in between her folds, sandwiching his dick in her pussy lips. Every so often he would rub her clitoris making her whimper in her deprivation of pleasure. "Come on Po. Don't make me.. FUCK!" she finished as Po entered her dripping folds. He slowly pushed into her until he realized something. He stopped.

"Po what are you doing?"

"Tigress are you a virgin?"

Tigress' eyes widened in shock. "Of course Po. What makes you think I wasn't?" she asked, her tone brimmed with disbelief.

"Well it's just that, I'm about an inch in now, and I didn't feel a hymen. Normally the breaking of a hymen is a symbol of everlasting love." Po said nervously.

Tigress sighed with relief. "Is that all? I was worried there for a second. No I don't have a hymen. I was trained a lot when I was young. While mastering the splits, I put my legs up too high, and ripped my hymen. Sorry about the scare."

"It's okay. I was just wondering." Po continued to go in, moving slowly in. Every inch Po introduced to her, Tigress winced in pain. But she didn't complain. Po kept going until he met a resistance about five inches in. He prodded against it. Tigress looked at him and nodded.

"Its now or never Po," she said. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth.

Po sighed. _Now or never, _he thought. Po kissed Tigress one more time, and holding the kiss, he pushed through her cervix causing her to scream in pain into the kiss. Po retreated out slowly, letting her pain evaporate into pleasure. Tigress soon was moaning, encouraging Po to increase speed. Soon he had a rhythm going and Tigress was thrusting her hips up to meet her mate's thrusts. Soon she was screaming in pure bliss as Po vigorously pounded into the lovely Tiger.

"Alright Po, I wanna try something new." She smiled mischievously, then without warning, grabbed Po and flipped him so she was on top. All the while maintaining the rhythm.

"Impressive." Now Tigress was bouncing up and down on Po's fuck rod. Her walls were clenching on Po's dick, causing Po to moan. He could feel his orgasm on the near horizon, so he knew that her's was closer. Monkey once told him that it was rare for a female to cum after the male. While males have few large orgasm, females have many smaller climaxes.

He was right too. Tigress was using all her strength (which was a lot) to hold back. But then Po got a devilish idea. He reached down with one hand and up with the other.

"Po...what are...you...doing?" she asked between pants.

Po smiled mischievously. "You'll see," he said.

"Po," Tigress' warning turned into a scream of pure ecstasy as Po took her clit and nipple between his thumb and index finger. He rubbed them between his paw digits in a smooth and syncopated rhythm, while Tigress continued to bounce up and down on his magnificent staff.

"Oh gods of China Po that feels so fucking GOOD!" Tigress praised. Po quickened his pace, and slid his middle finger in her vagina (no easy task while rubbing a clitoris but he managed) rubbing her g-spot, causing her to scream in elation. "Po I'm cumming!"

Both the lovers wanted nothing more than to cum together, so Tigress quickened her pace, and Po slowed down his rubbings, settling for squeezing her tits with both hands. That did the trick. "Me too Tigress. Cum on. Come with me." He purposefully mispronounced the word, knowing how Tigress loved wordplay.

And that set her off the edge. She screamed in pure, unyielding and elating, ecstasy and love for the fat, but handsome and sexy Panda below her. Meanwhile Po was wondering what was for supper.

(Just kidding. No one would be thinking about food while fucking Master Fucking Tigress. Review if you agree.)

In all actuality his head was an ocean of thoughts. Wonder at what their kids will look like. Fear about Shifu. Confusion at how in less than a year, he had gone from a minor nuisance, to sleeping with Master Tigress. Etc. But mostly he was feeling love.

Love for a certain Tiger Master. There was nothing that could separate them. And as Tigress was cumming on his piston of a cock, her walls were clasping and unclasping him as wave after wave of sweet pussy juices coated his dick. After the second blast, however, he came as well. And in that moment, Po knew that he would do anything for Tigress. If anyone hurt her, he would hunt them down, and make them pay.

Tigress was feeling similar thoughts, but more violent. Her imagination was very vivid. As was her torture methods. The went on for about half a minute, though it seemed to be over way too soon for the two mates. They collapsed on the bed, Tigress on top of Po, not caring that they were naked. Po didn't even bother pulling out of her. They just lay there, breathing in the heavy, musky scent of cum.

"I love you Tigress."

"I love you too Po."

They finished with a kiss, and soon Tigress was snoring on Po's chest.

_**The next week**_

"So Po, how was your week," Shifu asked as he returned. The rest of the Five had returned already, though the both Po and Tigress agreed not to tell any one about their little 'adventure.'

Now Po and Shifu were meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Fine. Just fine." Then Po got a stupid grin on his face as he remembered that day. Shifu raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

_Good, Shifu doesn't suspect a thing, _Po thought. Just as he thought he was in the clear, he heard a scream coming from the Jade Palace. Tigress' scream. Po was already halfway there when Shifu finally caught up with him. They bust into Tigress' room, expecting to see bandits, surrounding her on all sides. But it was a scream of pleasure, not fear.

"Po I'm pregnant!" she screamed, she ran toward her mate, but was stopped by a staff in her chest that quickly moved it's way to Po's tenders stopping mere centimeters from his balls.

"What the FUCK did she just say," Shifu growled at Po. His eyes were filled with malice and hatred. "If you want to not only keep this one, but have more children, you had better explain. Right FUCKING now!" Po gulped and complied.

A/N Well there you have it. KFP Mature One-Shots, AC. Sorry if the sexual facts are a bit inaccurate, I'm not only Christian but also a virgin. Plus I'm a very low age to be writing this stuff. I Googled some of it, but I'm lazy and have limited access to the internet. So review or flame. I will not update until I get a review. You want more, review. Please five me any additional details you want in the story, but PM me those. A standard review should look like this.

Po x Tigress, Love.

Or

Tai Lung x Tigress, Rape

But never,

Monkey x Mantis, or anything of the sort.

Etcetera

Anyways, if you think I'm an amature and I should have sex before writing things like this, than you can suck my 5" cock. Now go clean up your dick. Take a shower, use a napkin, I don't care.

This is Lionstar,

signing off.

P.S. I should let you know how I'm going to chose my next chapter. It will either be, first come, (no pun intended) or most votes one week after publishing. I will have a poll on my page so keep an eye out for it.


	2. Tigress x Song

Tigress x Song

A/N alright guys and gals sorry for the long wait but I was ¾ of the way into a Tigress r Tai Lung fic but then somebody took the time to write a paragraph asking for me not to do it. So I'm not. However I have saved it and If I get ten reviews asking for it I will finish and publish it. So here is the first request I got. A Tigress x Song love fic. So here we go. And even though it may start out as a mild rape scene I assure you it's not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda... yet.

Okay so what if Po, Crane and Viper didn't pursue the Ladies of the Shade. What id it was Tigress instead of Viper. What if they caught them before they reached the camp. That's the scenario. So here we go.

"Alright Po, you go over into that crevice on the side of that cliff. Crane you hide on the top of the left cliff. And I'll hide behind this rock." Tigress jerked her thumb toward a large boulder to her left. They were currently pursuing the four Ladies of the Shade that had stolen Shifu's Dragon Chalice.

Viper, Monkey and Mantis had stayed behind to clean up after the battle that had ensued.

"Here they come," Tigress whispered to her two comrades. She looked around the the boulder she was hiding behind, and saw the four clouded leopards running right into her trap. She waited. And waited. They were about 100 meters away now. 90. 50. at 20 meters Tigress gave the signal.

Crane swooped down on the Twins just as they had planned. Po came out and jumped on Su. Meanwhile Tigress was keeping an eye on the fourth one. Song. There was something about the Clouded Leopardess that intrigued her. Right before the four felines had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Tigress could have sworn Song had winked at her. Crane dropped the Twins and Po put Su next to them. Song rushed to their aid and all four of them were quickly surrounded.

"Alright. Hand over the Dragon Chalice," Tigress demanded.

"Why should we listen to you? We have you out numbered," Su said, waving her hand toward her comrades.

"Yes but we have you outmatched." Po replied getting into a stance. Tigress happened to notice that he was glaring at Song. _What's going on, _she thought. But that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that Song didn't notice. Because she was looking at Tigress. She licked her lips and winked again at her.

Okay now this was getting weird. But then one of the twins threw down a smoke bomb and Tigress heard Su yell out, "Split up!"

"Po, go after Su, Crane you take the Twins, and I'll go after Song."

"Got it," they both replied.

Tigress took off on all fours after the small Leopardess. She went nearly half way down the canyon until she passed a boulder. But as she did so, a small hand flung out and grabbed the Tiger Master by the neck, pulling her behind the rock. "Why you good for nothing-" but she was cut off as her captor pressed their lips against hers. She immediately recognized them as feminine. Looked forward to see Song with her eyes still closed and looking like she was enjoying herself a little too much.

"What the hell?" Tigress exclaimed, pushing away from her.

"Oh, my bad. Did I do something wrong?" Song asked flashing an innocent smile.

"Cut the crap. What do you want from me?" Tigress demanded. Song winked at her again. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ALL THESE WINKS!"

"Oh come now Tigress. Even you can't be that sheltered." Song said walking ever so seductively toward the Tiger.

Tigress slammed her palm into Song's chest, sending her flying at the boulder. She caught herself at the last minute and used the large rock to spring herself at Tigress. She hit the Master in the chest so that she fell back and Song was on top of her. Song flung her head downward and her lips collided with Tigress'.

This time Tigress wasn't as surprised and she noticed a few things about the kiss. One: she didn't completely hate it. Two: Song wasn't a bad kisser. Three: her lips are SO SOFT! She soon started to kiss her back and Song mentally smiled. Her plan was working. In fact she didn't even care about the Dragon Chalice. Ever since she had heard about the Legendary Tiger Master, she wanted nothing more than to be with her. Even if for a brief time.

_What am I doing. This is wrong._ Tigress thought. Yet she made no attempt to push the leopardess off of her. In fact she was really getting into it now. She even went as far as to brush her tongue against her lips. Soon they were Frenching each other. Tigress let her hands wander and slide across her back. She felt the soft silk of her red vest, liking she smoothness of the fine but probably stolen material. Soon Son broke the kiss giving the two felines much needed air. But that did not mean they liked it. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Tigress cupped Song's cheek and started to stroke it with her thumb. "Well now you have me. What shall we do?"

"Well how about this for starters," she said, pulling her top off, causing her small but supple breasts to bounce slightly. "And this," she continued while plucking Tigress' clips off of her vest. Eventually she had all of them off, leaving only here chest wrapping, which was also quickly removed. She made care not to rip anything so her comrades wouldn't notice.

Song got off of Tigress and helped her remove her vest off of her, leaving only her pants on. She was in awe of the well toned and muscled Tigress. She was apparently gawking with her mouth open, because Tigress closed her mouth. "You can touch them if you want. As long as I can do this," she said, cupping her left breast. She kneaded it gently, rolling the furry mounds in her hand. The right one soon received the same treatment.

"Alright that's a deal," she said, moaning as Tigress gently pinched her nipple. Her hands moved to her right breast and started to mimic Tigress' actions. Soon they were making each other very horny and wet. Tigress noticed this first, as she gazed hungrily down at Song's pants only to find them soaking wet. She pulled one hand away from her breast, not that song noticed as she was too engrossed in her own groping, and put down her pants, only to find out that she was wearing no underwear. She quickly started to pet the very moist center.

Song gasped when she felt Tigress' paw start to rub her pussy. Tigress grinned at her sensitivity. Song was sure that Tigress had noticed her unusual sensitivity, and was sure she would use that to her advantage. And use that she did. Tigress flicked her tail over Song's now drenching pussy. She stared to rub the entrance with the striped appendage while Song was still fondling away at Tigress' tits. Every so often she would brush her furry tail against her clit making her moan in pleasure.

Song pinched Tigress' nipple a little too hard and the sudden burst of pleasure coming from the Tiger caused her to ram her fingers into Song's pussy. Because of this, Song started to scream.

Whether it was because of the pain of having four fingers rammed into her tight but apparently experienced pussy, or at pleasure of being filled, Tigress had no idea because in order to prevent attracting the attention of their comrades Tigress had to pull her into a passionate kiss. But neither of them were complaining. Tigress, seeing no reason to stall any longer, started to pump her fingers in and out of Song's pussy. Song moaned into the kiss and pulled away a hand from her groping and placed it down Tigress' pants. She felt the moisture seeping through the thin thong.

"Alright that's enough." Song said pulling her hand away from Tigress and pushing her away. Tigress pouted and stuck her lip out giving Song the cutest look she had ever seen. "You know," she said, placing her chin in her hand as if in thought. "We haven't eaten since we left the camp. You think you could help me with that?" she asked winking at Tigress.

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "Okay here's the deal. I may enjoy this, but you wink at me one more time, and you won't enjoy it. Got it?" She didn't wait for an answer, just pulled her in for another kiss. After she was done she looked into Song's blue eyes. "And yes. Yes I can." Tigress turned around and pulled her pants down, giving Song a very good view of her ass. She stood up again and looked over her shoulder at the ogling leopardess. She put the tip of her finger in her mouth and batted her eyelashes at her, causing Song to nearly orgasm right then and there. She was just so damn CUTE! "Like what you see?" Tigress taunted.

_That tears it. _Song thought. She quickly lowered her body down into a crouch and tackled the little tease right down to the ground. She bent down and rubbed her nose against Tigress' causing them both to purr with satisfaction.

"Well I too am famished. So how about a good old fashioned 69?" Tigress asked, her sweet breath blowing on Song's face due to their closeness.

Song smiled. "Sounds good to me." They both got up and started to remove their last article of clothing. Soon they were completely in the buff. And that's the way they liked it. Song slowly and seductively walked over too Tigress, who was laying down on the ground. Normally Tigress wouldn't be on the bottom of anything. But with Song, she felt safe and protected.

Song smiled, because no matter what, she always came out on top. She positioned herself over Tigress with her pussy over Tigress' face and her face in Tigress' pussy.

But then they just sat there for a while, each waiting for the other to make the first move. But then Tigress took the initiative and gabbed Songs hips. She then pulled her crotch into her face, and bucked her own hips upward, slamming them into Songs waiting lips. But just because she was bold, doesn't mean she wanted this to go fast. Tigress began with slow tentative licks, as she had never tasted a girl's pussy juice. She soon found the taste delicious. In fact she found the taste down right addicting. She soon began ravishing Song's pussy, darting her Tongue out every so often, but for the most part she was just thrusting her tongue as far as it would go, and started to scoop out the bitter-sweet honey.

Meanwhile Song was taking things a lot slower. She began with slow tentative licks, she even dragged her tongue up Tigress' slit a couple of times. But for the most part, she just jabbed and licked at her womanhood with everything she had.

They were both doing an amazing job at stimulating each other and were soon panting and dripping wet. But something was missing. And they both knew it. They wanted to climax so badly but their efforts simply weren't enough. So they picked up the pace.

Song started to jab and flick her tongue at Tigress' pussy with even more ferocity and enthusiasm. She even went as far as to start pumping her entrance with her finger. However Tigress, being the assertive Tiger she is, used her two hands too pull apart her lips so she could go deeper. She started to scoop out pussy juices as fast as Mantis drained Po's noodles. Song started to whimper and tried as hard as she could to not scream, but it was too much.

Song buried her muzzle into Tigress' pussy and screamed as loud as she could as she came, spurting her juices all over Tigress' face, who eagerly drank as much as she could. But there was just too much for the hungry tiger. She had to push Song off of her a little so she could have some air.

But not even that could stop the leopardess who was now trying desperately to get some more of Tigress' juice. Song placed her hands firmly on Tigress' hips and flipped her over so the Tiger, who was now burying her face into Songs snatch to prevent the screams of pleasure escaping her lips from reaching her friends, was over her and allowed her much easier access as she pulled apart the pink lips.

Soon it was Tigress' turn to Scream out in pure bliss as Song ravaged her cavern scooping out pussy juices again and again until she cummed and screamed as loud as she could into Song's crotch.

Song continued to milk Tigress of everything she had until she had nothing else to give. And Song drank it all down. But they were both exhausted and Song rolled off of Tigress and repositioned herself so that they were laying with their head next to each other.

"Damn Song, where did you learn to drink like that?" Tigress asked, amazed at her capacity for cum.

"Come now kitten, our entire organization is filled with women. On men. We gotta have some kind of pleasure. Every so often we get a sex slave or two. But for the most part we have a lot of practice with other women," Song answered. "But damn. You weren't bad for your first time."

"Well, actually it's not my first time. I had sex with Po once," Tigress said, blushing.

Song's eyes flared with jealousy. But then they were instantly replaced with a devious idea. "Maybe we can go at him together sometime," she suggested, while getting up and putting on her clothes.

"Maybe," Tigress said, doing the same thing. But on the inside, she was ecstatic. That was an amazing idea.

Meanwhile, a certain horny Panda on top of the left cliff was thinking the same thing as he sprayed his cum all over the ground. {Epic foreshadowing ;)} "Oh drat,"he said sarcastically. "Su got away." He then pulled up his pants and walked back to the rendezvous point.

"Oh yea by the way, here," Song said, throwing the Dragon Chalice at Tigress who managed to catch it just in time. "And uh, you got a little something on your face." she said, licking all of the rest off the cum off of Tigress' face.

"Send a messenger if you ever want to have that session with Po," Song said, turning to leave. "Till next time." She waved and winked, but before Tigress could get a hold of her, she disappeared.

A/N alright well there you have it. A Tigress x Song fic. Well for all those people who liked my last sign off and didn't think I was a complete psycho, there won't be any of that today. Sorry fan girls. But knowing the community, there will be one troll or flamer who will piss me off enough to make me write another one.

Until then, this is Lionstar,

Signing off.

P.S. I will have a poll of my favorite choices, so review your choices and five days after this is published there will be a poll. Vote. The couple with the most votes after three days will be my next choice. If no one votes, I will chose one of them.


	3. Po x Tigress x Song

Po x Tigress x Song Threesome

A/N Well here you go. The continuation of Chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely fucking nothing. Stop asking.

"Fuck Po. Come on I know you can do better than that!" Tigress screamed as Po continued to pull her hips down on his massive rod.

"As... You... WISH!" he ended with a hard thrust upward and a hard pull downward as both the lovers harmoniously climaxed.

"Ahhh, fuck Po. I think that was the best session we ever had." Tigress said, as she collapsed on Po's massive gut. But he just rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly what you said last time." And he was right. Their sexuality had gotten kind of stale for the two mates. They had tried all kinds of positions but nothing worked. While the sex was still amazing, the needed something to spice it up. And soon. Because of the baby, they could only have a few more weeks of sex before they were forced to stop.

Tigress' belly was already slightly engorged. They had to hurry. And she knew just the person to call.

Tigress put on her clothes and started for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Po asked.

"Oh just out for some fresh air."

Po shrugged. "Okay, just hurry back."

Tigress smiled at him, ever so sexually. "I will."

But actually she was going into Crane's room to 'borrow' some ink and paper. After she stealthily took her items, she went to the kitchen and wrote out her letter. She proofread it over one more time and went to Zeng's room and loudly knocked on his door.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TI-" He started as he opened the door. But the goose was stopped in his tracks when he saw who was doing the banging. "Ah, Master Tigress I wasn't expecting you. What can I do for you?"

"I need this message delivered. To the Song, the Leader of the Ladies of the Shade. Tonight." She held up a bag full of gold coins. "And you can have the day off tomorrow."

Zeng's beak literally dropped at the gold. And the promise of a day off. "Right away ma'am." He snatched the scroll out of Tigress' hands and flew off so fast you would've thought he was a hawk.

Tigress chuckled. "Well alright then."

After returning Crane's supplies, she went back to her and Po's room, only to find that Po was already asleep. Not at all surprised, she crawled into bed and snuggled up with her lover.

Meanwhile at the Ladies of the Shade camp

Song awoke to a loud Thumping on the outside of her hut. Wondering who could be out at this time, she got out of bed, and slowly walked over to the doorway only to see a Goose in his sleep robes, rubbing his beak and holding a scroll.

"Are you Song?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. He handed her the scroll.

"From Master Tigress."

Song got the biggest grin on her face. "Okay here," she handed him ten gold coins and sent the awestruck goose on his way. She opened the scroll and only saw one word written on it:

_**COME**_

For some reason this made Song super horny. So she did what she always did. She shut the door, crawled into bed, stripped down to her bare essentials, and crammed as many fingers as she could fit into her dripping pink pussy. She pumped her three fingers in and out, loving the way her walls clenched her digits, until she came, when she screamed into a pillow to avoid waking her comrades. Not that a girl screaming after masturbation is anything new in the camp.

Song soon drifted off to sleep not caring about the mess she made on her sheets. All she cared about was Po and Tigress. And what she was gonna do to Po's massive cock.

That is what she thought about falling asleep.

The next day

"Tigress, what are you doing?" Po asked watching his lovely mate stand at the top of the thousand stairs, staring off into space.

"Oh nothing. I'm just expecting someone."

"Well alright. Shifu wants us in the training hall."

Tigress sighed. "Alright."

In the training hall

"Welcome students." Shifu started, obviously annoyed about something. "Due to recent events," he glared at Tigress and Po. "We are forced to relocate Po and Tigress' room to a more secluded, area. If we are to get any sleep, this is a necessary move."

Both the lovers blushed and Monkey and Mantis held back a full out laugh. Po and Tigress both bowed. "Thank you Master," they both said.

"It is not you that should be thanking me. It is the rest of the five."

The rest of the Five bowed and thanked Shifu.

"Now go. You have the day off. Po and Tigress come with me," Shifu said. He lead them up the hill and too a large-ish cabin. It was painted green. "This will be your new cabin. You are still required to be at the bottom of the hill at dawn."

"Yes Master," they bowed.

"Enjoy," he said sarcastically.

"Well we should probably check it out huh?"

"Hmm, what? Yea. Oh wait sorry I have to go." then she ran away. "You get settled and I'll see you in bed." He would've sworn she winked at him as she ran away.

Po raised an eyebrow and walked in. _Man Tigress has been acting weird today._

He went in and went straight to the kitchen.

Hours later

_What's going on. It's almost sundown and Tigress isn't back yet_. But she did say to meet her in bed. So that's where he went. Nope not here ether. Oh well I'm sure she'll be back in the morning.

He got into the bed to find it was incredibly soft. He drifted to sleep in less than a minute.

He awoke about an hour later to something trying to slide it's way into his pants. "Oh Tigress. It's about time."

"Guess again," said a voice that was definitely not Tigress'. In fact he knew exactly who it was.

"Song!" He jumped out of the bed and turned around. What he saw definitely excited him. Song was lying in his bed. Naked. And Song knew he liked what he saw, by the tent in his pants.

"Song, you... you can't be here. Tigress, she'll-"

"Tigress, already knows." Now that was his Tiger.

"Tigress? What's going on here? Your okay with Song being here? Naked. In our bed?"

"Yes. I'm okay with that. In fact I encourage it. I brought Song here."

"You did?" he gaped, pointed at Tigress. "She did?" Pointing to Song in turn.

"Yes. Now will you shut up and fuck us?" Song asked.

Po's exasperation evaporated like water on a hot day. Now he had the biggest grin on his face he could manage. "With pleasure."

"How should we start?" Tigress asked walking over to Po and Song.

"Well, I'll lay down on the bed, take off my pant's and let you two lovely ladies go to town." Po winked at her, causing Song to get a huge grin and Tigress to glare.

"Oh no. you're not getting off that easily." Tigress said, pushing the Panda onto the bed. "But for now, yes. You just lay there and enjoy it," she said, removing Po's pants. After his pants were removed, Tigress' shortly followed, revealing she was wearing nothing else. And it was rather obvious she wasn't wearing any chest wrappings either. After all three of them were naked, Po lay on his back and just relaxed as his cock sprang to attention.

Song gasped at the size of the Panda. She knew he was gifted, he would have to be to pleasure Tigress, but this... this might be too much. But she'd give her damnedest try.

Song went down on his cock, running her rough feline tongue up and down the length of his shaft, occasionally swirling her tongue around the head. This caused Po to moan continually while Tigress watched her other lover go to work on her mate. Wait why watch when you can feel?

She crawled slowly and seductively toward her Panda and put his head in between her thighs. But Po was a little preoccupied so he needed a little push. Which is hat she gave him. She thrusted her hips downward, almost suffocating the poor Panda, who started to lick and dig with his tongue until Tigress let up. Even then he ravished her pink pussy until she came.

Her juices sprayed all over Po's face and he lapped up as much of it as she could. After she was done, she turned around so her ass was by Song's face and Po's dick as she kissed and cleaned Po's face up, loving the taste of her own juices. But she soon let out a squeak of surprise as Song pushed two fingers into her sopping wet pussy.

Tigress and Po both moaned as Song went to work on both of them, blowing Po and finger fucking Tigress simultaneously. Pretty soon both of them were ready to blow and the both covered Song in their fluids. Song swallowed almost all of Po's cum, savoring the taste. But a lot of it still covered her face. Tigress' juices also coated her paw, which she smeared all over her face, so that they had a reason to lick her clean.

And lick her clean they did. They cleaned her up using their tongues, making her giggle every time they licked her nose. "Ah, I see you ticklish. I will use that you know," Po said.

"Well I certainly hope so," Song replied batting her eyelashes at him. After Song was completely clean, they both lay Po down on the bed. "Now you can just lay there and enjoy it," Tigress said looking at Song. Both of the felines grinned at each other and sat down on either side of Po's dick, sandwiching his member between their flaring pink folds.

Their wetness caused Po to moan. Tigress pulled Song in for a kiss, and they began to grind up and down on Po's eight inch rod. The feeling of two different pussies grinding on his member caused Po to shiver in pleasure. He clutched the sheets rather tightly in his hands as he tried desperately not to cum.

Down low, the girls were having the same problem as they moaned into the kiss they were passionately sharing, their hands, fondling each others breasts. The feeling of having someone as big as Po in between their luscious lips was just too good. But their efforts were in vain. Song came first, and the feeling of Song's lips clamping his cock, caused him to cum as well. Tigress came next, only managing this long because of her stamina training.

After all three had come, the two felines bent over to lick Po's dick clean. After that task was done, they got into an all familiar 69 position and cleaned each other up. Song, being on top again, raised her head toward Po and licked her lips. "Now," she said, hungrily. "on to the main event."

She got up, making Tigress just lick air for a little bit, before she realized what was happening. Then she grinned. "It sure is,"

"Wait how is this gonna work. I don't wanna get Song pregnant," Po protested.

"It's okay. Me and you will go until your close, then you and Tigress will go until your finished. Sound good?" Song, said, batting her eyelashes at him once more.

Po looked uneasy but agreed. "Alright. But you have to get off when I say. Got it?"

"Of course Po." A couple more eyelashes.

"Alright then. Get ready to fe-"

Don't you even dare," Tigress threatened.

"Okay honey," he said, laying down on the bed.

"Alright then. That's settled. I'll be over here. Watching you work." This time, it was Tigress who winked at Song, who giggled. Po, completely oblivious to their inside joke, stared blankly, until Song positioned herself above him, aligning her vagina with his throbbing erection.

"Alright Song take it slow," he said.

But Song wasn't listening. She wanted him, no, needed him. And she needed him now. As she got aligned, she prodded herself lightly with the head, increasing her need even more, before she slammed down. Hard. She went balls deep, shoving all eight inches of his prick into her tight cavern. Her face contorted with pain.

"Song!" Po's voice was filled with worry. Tigress, however, was impressed. Po's size was quite impressive compared to the rest of the valley. And Song just impaled herself on it. Even though her face was twisted in pain, Tigress had to give her credit.

"Whet the hell were you thinking?" Po asked.

"Sorry Po," she said through clenched teeth and one eye. "I just had to feel all of you. Just give me a minute." Song could feel her pussy walls expanding already at his girth. Not only was he long, he was also very thick. After a moment of just sitting there, she finally nodded, and began to move herself up and down on Po's member.

Po grabbed her waist and began to help her move as he gritted his teeth with pleasure. "Fuck Song, your so tight. I don't know how you do it, but I love it."

Eventually, Song started to pick up speed, grinding herself on his cock. Soon, she was thrusting up and down quickly and rather forcefully. In fact it was borderline painful. Bit if there was one thing Po loved, it was rough sex. You kinda have to to sleep with Master Tigress.

Soon she was a spotted blur, thrusting up and down on his member, her walls clenching and releasing his prick. "Ohhh gods. Oh gods. Po, I'm... I'm about to... AHHHHH!" Her walls squeezed his dick as her love juices coated his member, driving him almost over the edge.

"Alright Song, you need to get up. Like, NOW!" He said, pushing the leopardess off of him. And Tigress didn't miss a beat. She too impaled herself, driving Po, FAR over the edge. He shot load after load of hot stringy cum up into Tigress cavern. Because of the fact, Tigress had been stimulating herself while Po fucked Song's brains out, she came almost instantaneously. Tigress looked over to Song who lay on the bed next to them, passed out with her tongue hanging out.

"Damn Po. I think you literally fucked her brains out." Tigress commented.

"Yea sorry about that," Po said, scratching the back of his head.

Tigress planted a kiss on Po. "Don't apologize. She looks cute like that." now what should we do with her?"

"I don't know, but I need to get some sleep. She can sleep here tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Tigress pulled herself off of Po and started to clean Po up, licking and sucking his member sent him into another climax, which Tigress generously swallowed. Then she proceeded to clean Song up as well.

"Someone has to clean you up," Po said to Tigress.

"Do you think you could help me with that?" she asked, wiggling her hindquarters at him.

"Of course." he said, crawling over to Tigress. Po started to dig into her cavern with his tongue, licking her clean.

After all three of them were clean, Po crawled over to the head of the bed. Soon Tigress pulled Song over to him and she automatically snuggled into the crook of Po's arm. Soon Tigress followed suit and Po fell asleep with two super sexy felines in his arms.

The next morning, Song and Tigress woke up first. As they started to get dressed, Tigress punched Song in the arm. Hard.

"Ow." Song said, rubbing her arm in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Remember at the end of our last session. You ran off before I could give that to you."

"Oh well okay then," She planted one more kiss on Tigress' lips, before running out the door on all fours.

_That was fun. We need to do that again._

A/N Sorry for the wait guys. But as before I had to work on my other story. I still urge you guys to check it out as it's only half as popular as this one.


	4. Wu sisters X Bad Po

Bad Po x Wu Sisters

A/N Hey guys I have a favor to ask. I've put my other story on hiatus. So if you really like this story please go check it out. It's called Kung Fu Panda 3: Legend of the Dragon Clan. Anyways here is a Bad Po x Wu sister's fic. If you want to read a better one, read Chapter four of ScaletShadow's mature drabbles. I'm not sure if you would call this a rape or love fic, as it is a little bit of both. And this is a Bad Po chapter, but I will just call him Po. It is as if he wasn't caught. Before the Five even knew what was happening. This might be a two part story, but only if you want it. I will not tell you the pairing though. A wise man once said:

"A boat is a boat, but the mystery box could be anything. It could even be a boat!"

and oh yea, and this chapter will feature some vulgar language and some cruelty.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

"Dammit! Where the hell are those bitches," Po said, as he climbed Wu mountain. He was on his way to have a meeting with the Wu sisters. He had plans to take over the Valley of Peace, but he couldn't do it alone.

They were supposed to meet him half way, but here he was almost at the top and there's no sign of those goddamned cats. _When I get my hands on them I'm going to..._

But he didn't get to finish the thought, because he was tackled into a grove of bushes, when he stopped to rest on a large platform. "What the hell!" he growled. "Alright, who has the balls!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Po. It's just me, Wing Wu." The snow leopardess said, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up," Po said, dusting himself off as he was getting up. "Where are your sisters?"

"Oh they're at the top of the mountain," she said.

"What do you mean. You expect me to explain myself twice. No way. I'll wait till we get to the top." Then he turned around and started walking. Only to be thrown back to the ground.

"I don't think so _Dragon Warrior_," she said with a sneer. There is a reason I'm here, and it's not for your plan." she said standing over the evil Panda. "I'm here for my own purposes," Wing stated, looking the Panda up and down, licking her lips hungrily.

"The hell do you mean," Po started, but then the realization dawned on him. "Oh I see what your getting at."

"Well, what do you say?"

"Hmph. A sexy little bitch like you," he said, causing her to frown at her description. "how could I say no?"

"Well then. Lets get started," Wing said, jumping on top of the panda.

"Ah ah ah. I'm on top," he said, flipping over the leopardess.

"Maybe during the main event, but trust me," Wing started, giving the panda a lustful glare. "your gonna want to be on your back for this." She flipped him back over.

"I don't think so. I'm on a schedule bitch. If you really want this, we're gonna have to do it quick," He said flipping her back over.

"Alright." Wing complied.

"Good. Now for these clothes." Po ripped off her shirt, causing her to protest.

"Hey! Watch it. This is my favorite shirt."

"Whatever," he then pulled off his pants shortly followed by her's, revealing she was not wearing anything underneath. "Ahhh how I love a good pink pussy." he reveled.

"Okay, go slow. It's been a while." But Po heard absolutely nothing.

He wanted to split that pussy in two.

And split it in two he did. He got himself positioned at her entrance, he looked at her and seeing that sexy bitch biting her lip in anticipation gave him all the encouragement he needed to slam all eight inches into her tearing through her cervix as well.

Wing screamed out in pain as blood dripped from her pussy. "Fuck Po why the hell would you do that?" She screamed at him. Po continued to thrust in and out of her, enjoying the sick twisted feeling of her pain. But his enjoyment was short lived as her pain evaporated into pleasure.

"Oh god yes! Come on Dragon warrior! Yes! Yes! Give it to me!" she screamed, not caring who heard.

Po continued to slam into her thrusting in and out to no particular rhythm. "Fuck yea! Yes Dragon Warrior. Fuck me harder! Yes, yes, YES!" she cried out in pure ecstasy, as she climaxed on Po's massive fuck rod, her walls clenching his member, and coating his dick with her slick pussy juices.

As Po pulled out of her Wing collapsed onto the ground, completely and utterly exhausted. "Ah fuck Po that was the best fuck I've ever had."

Po spit onto the ground next to her. "Don't be late for the meeting," he growled. But Wing had already fallen asleep.

Po continued up the mountain, leaving Wing a naked and cum covered mess on the ground. He was already going over his plan, making sure there were no holes what so ever in it.

Because of his concentration he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a tree. "Ah! Goddammit!" he cursed as he fell backwards onto his ass. He was rubbing his forehead, he heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the cliff.

"Alright who the hell laughs at me?" he roared into the thick forested area to his left.

"Calm yourself Panda," said a voice. Po looked over between two trees and saw a really slim and toned silhouette. "It's just me." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the extremely sexy Wan Wu.

The middle child of the three was not childish by any means. With her sexy blue eyes, C-cup breasts, and a round pompous ass, she truly was a sight for horny eyes.

"You dare mock me!" he growled.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist," she said, chuckling at the panda.

"Hmph," Po crossed his arms. "What are you doing here anyways? Did Su send you down here?"

"Actually no." Po raised an eyebrow. "I'm here on a... _personal _mission." Wan smiled at the Dragon Warrior.

"Ugh, not you too," he groaned.

"Oh, did my fragile little sister try and take you on as well." she smiled and looked down. "Well, she's not me. Is she?" she then looked up at the Panda, and ripped open her top, revealing her beautiful, round, luscious tits.

She noticed the Dragon Warrior's drooling stare and tweaked her finger as she was backed into the woods, her top still exposed. Po could do nothing but stare and follow as he blindly followed the leopardess into the black and green mess.

As he entered the wooded area he realized he had no idea where Wan was. "Wan!" he hollered into the trees. He turned around and saw the now completely naked leopardess standing in front of him.

"Right here panda," she said, pushing him on his back. She ripped his pants off and positioned herself above Po's cock. Her lips were already moist from her obvious stimulation. _Here we go, _she thought, looking down at his throbbing rod. She was a little nervous, but she was also more experienced than her younger sister.

Po, the impatient bear he was, wanted to get this over with. He grabbed her hips and looking at her, he pulled her down, impaling all eight inches of his magnificent rod into her.

Wan could feel tears come to her eyes, but she held them back. She just sat there, getting used to the feeling of being stretched out. But Po wasn't having it. He pushed her off of him until just the head was still between her flaring folds.

Now used to the feeling, she whispered to the Panda, "Give it to me big boy."

"As you command, you dirty slut," he responded, pulling her down going balls deep once more.

"You can let go now," she said, his hands moving away from her hips, and going to her round firm ass.

She slowly started to move up and down on his dick while simultaneously grinding back and forth on him, making Po moan. "Fuck. Your not half bad bitch. Ah yea. Grind that pussy on my cock. You like my hard dick in your dripping cavern don't ya kitten?"

"Oh yes. Yes I do!" she said, picking up speed.

"Yea? You like, this!" he said, thrusting deep into her.

She gasped. "Ah yes. I do! Please do it again!"

"With pleasure." he complied, thrusting again, going deep into her. "How about this!" He pulled all the way out and then proceeded to drop her down deep onto his cock, going deep into her womb.

"Ah fuck it all panda, you know I do!" she cried out in ecstasy. "Go deeper!" she commanded.

Po picked her up and slammed her against a tree, making his pride go deeper into her tight cavern. Wan swished her tail around his balls. _She's trying to get me to cum. _He realized. He would just have to show her just how strong he was. He pounded into her, each thrust slamming her into the smooth bark of the smooth beech tree.

But the middle Wu sister didn't mind a bit. In fact, she loved it all the more as he slammed her closer and closer to her orgasm. She was still having no luck getting him to cum as well.

Po reached up and groped her round spotted breasts, kneading them in his hands while he continued to pound her pussy raw. _Come on bitch, cum for me so I can get a move on all ready, _he thought. _I'm going to have to step it up a notch._

He pulled her away from the tree, his cock still buried in her pussy, and lay her on the ground. He pulled her legs up so they were laying on his chest and he continued to pound her womanhood.

He increased his speed, fucking her like a wild animal making her moan. She reached up and cupped her now bouncing breasts. "Ah fuck Panda, don't stop. Fuck me harder, ruin my pussy with your massive rod!"

Po pulled out until only the head was in her. She whimpered. "Why'd you stop?" she pouted.

Po leaned close and whispered, ever so slowly and sexy, "Beg for it,"

Wan's eyes went wide. "Hell no. Wan Wu doesn't beg."

"As you wish," he pulled the rest of himself out and turned. "Have a nice day."

"Wait!" He turned back. "Please do me," she said in a low voice.

He leaned into her face and put his hand up to his ear. "What? I can't hear you."

"Please fuck me," her voice barely above a whisper.

"Louder."

"PLEASE STICK YOUR MASSIVE COCK DEEP INTO MY PUSSY AND FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY BITCHEY SLUT I AM AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I'VE CAME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Po nodded. "Get on your knees," he commanded.

She complied and got on her hands and knees, sticking her ass up in the air. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Well? What are you waiting for? FUCK M-" She stopped abruptly as Po slammed deep into her, penetrating her womb.

He continued thrusting into her, slamming balls deep every time he went in. he started moving with no rhythm whatsoever. Just letting his instincts take over. He thrusted for a good five minutes, until she began screaming.

"Come on Po! Fuck me harder! You can do better than that! Don't be a pussy!"

_Oh hell no. _he started to go harder. Almost a little to hard. His Dragon warrior training kicked in and he thrusted faster than her tits could bounce.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! I"M CUMMING! GODS FASTER! I"M CUMMING LIKE A FUCKING WATERFALL!" she yelled. Her pussy clenched on his cock, spasming like a fucking epileptic (Sorry to any epileptics out there). Po continued to ram her, riding out her orgasm.

As her pussy calmed he pulled out, letting a few more spurts of juice flow before stopping.

"Fuck Po. You had no idea how good that felt."

"Yea yea, just don't be late for the meeting."

Oh... I got... time. My sister... she wants to..." she got out in between breaths. She then promptly passed out.

Po looked up to the sky. _Hmm, one more huh? _He thought. He looked down at his balls which were more swollen then usual. _Hmph should be fun._

Po pulled up his pants and continued up the mountain. When he got to the top, he expected to see the last sister standing at the door. Nope. She was no where in sight.

He walked up to the big double doors and knocked. The doors promptly swung smoothly open. He walked inside and looked around. He was in a long hallway, much like the Hall of Warriors, only the weapons hadn't been cleaned before they were put on display. And instead of a pool at the end, there was another set of double doors.

He walked down the hallway and pushed the door open. What he saw made his pants a little too tight.

Su Wu, the most beautiful and eldest Wu sister, was laying on her side on a steel table. Completely naked. "Dragon Warrior. Welcome to our humble stronghold." She pulled herself into a sitting position so that she could bow nice and low, letting her firm and perky D-cup breasts hang down, making her perfect nipples sick out.

Po grinned. "The pleasure's mine." He walked over to the table.

"So, do you like what you see?" she asked putting her hands under her beasts and pushing them up slightly, making her breasts look bigger. Po began drooling at her luscious mounds.

"Hell. To. The. Yes." he said, still ogling her boobs.

"Good, because that's not all you get to see." She sat back on her plump ass and spread her legs, giving him a clear view of her dripping pink pussy. "Come here big boy." She tweaked her finger.

He crossed the last few feet and grinned at her wet pussy. "Looks ready to go." he said, and started to get into position.

A hard thump on his chest stopped him. "What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"Ah ah ah," she moved her finger side to side. " You may have been impatient with my sisters, but that won't work on me." she grabbed his head and pulled them into her tits. "Because I love foreplay." She said, moaning.

Po moved his head from side to side, loving the feeling of his face between her soft tits. His hands slid up and started to play with her breasts. He pulled them out and pushed them together, smothering his face.

Su was getting just as much pleasure out of this as she moaned as Po played with her boobs. He swirled his finger over her nipple, his claws barley brushing over the soft sensitive nub. The teasing was having a positive effect on Su, as she gasped every time she felt that soft fleeting touch on her teat.

Po pulled his head out of her tits and took one of them in his mouth. He started to suck on her nipple, pulling at the nub with each intake of breath. He swirled his tongue over her nipple, making Su moan some more as he continued to knead the other furry mound.

With his mouth on one tit and one paw on the other, he had one hand left vacant. He snaked his paw down her well toned hourglass figure, to her pussy. He started to rub the outside, sandwiching his index finger between her folds, rubbing her clit every time he went up and down.

Su whimpered. "Oh gods Dragon Warrior that feels good," she clutched the edge of the table as he stimulated her in three different ways. His left paw was now pulling on her nipple, while his right was now focusing on solely rubbing her clit. Gods Panda, go faster!" she panted.

Po grinned into hr tits as he started sucking more furiously, pulling her nipple harder, and rubbing her clit faster. "OH GODS. OH GODS! PO FUCK! STICK YOUR FINGER IN MY PUSSY!"

And Po did just that. But not just one. Oh no, he stuck four of his digits into her, pushing her MILES off of the edge. Her pussy started to spasm on his fingers, clenching and loosening up in no order. Her pussy juices coated his fingers.

Po pulled his fingers out of her vagina, looking at the panting feline on the metal table, then to his cum covered hands. He put her fingers to his nose and gave them a sniff. He found the scent very intoxicating. Po gave a tentative lick. Soon his entire hand was clean.

"Goddammit Panda. Your skills are more than rumored fiction I see," Su Wu commented.

"Thanks. Now can we move on to the good stuff?" Po asked.

"Hmph." Su scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You are an impatient Panda. Fine I guess so."

"Alright!" he said excitedly. Su leaned back and spread her legs, presenting her slit to the Panda. He leaned forward and lined himself up with her entrance. "Alright. Here." he pushed two inches in. "We." Another two inches. Su was now biting her lip in anticipation. "GO!" He slammed the rest of his cock into her, penetrating her womb.

She bit down hard on her lip, nearly drawing blood at the pain. But the pain quickly melted into sheer pleasure as he pulled back out. "Alright Panda. I'm ready."

Po nodded and moved deeper and faster into her, picking up speed as he went along. Soon he was thrusting in and out of her as fast as he dared. With every thrust, he felt himself drawing closer to his first orgasm in ages. He continued to pound her pussy, thrusting like a wild wolf.

"Fuck Po, I'm getting closer," Su gasped.

"Me too!" Po grunted.

"Lets cum together," Su suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Su," Po agreed.

Su traced her hands down to her pussy and started to rub her clit furiously while Po picked up the pace. They went at it for a bit longer before they both climaxed. Po shot strand after strand of hot sticky cum into Su's womb. Meanwhile Su's pussy clamped and spasmed on his dick, clenching it like a vice. Afterward their juices overflowed out of Su's cunt.

Su lay on the table, panting and gasping. "Holy fuck Po that was amazing. We will have to do that again." she said.

"Yea about that, maybe we can be something more than just allies," he said, with his trademark devilish grin.

"Oh Po, I would love too!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Po, her breasts pushing against her chest.

"What do you say we go to your bedroom while we wait for the rest of your sisters to get here." he suggested.

"Good idea," she said smiling at him.

KFP AC MO-S

"Alright Wing you gather all the bandit leaders in the south. Wan you take the east. Su," Po said, winking at her. " you take the west. I'll take the north. After all the leaders are gathered we will gather back here. If you can't persuade them with treasure, use force. Find a minion who is willing to rebel if you have to. Now go get me that army!"

Po screamed at the trio. As they ran out, Po grabbed Su and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Then she pulled away from the kiss and ran out. But not without a firm slap on the ass from her lover. And two jealous glares from her sisters.

A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait for the finished version, I've been busy with work and family. Actually, I don't have to explain myself to you guys. I will update when I damn well feel like. Just kidding. Seriously though, thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. All these positive reviews. Thank you. However though the reviews have been positive, I would like it if you could give me more of them. Let me know if you want to see the sequel of this chapter. Again I won't tell you the pairing I figured to give you a longer sex chapter as the next one will be brief but hopefully satisfying. Who knows how many people out there like rape fics. Oops, me and my big mouth.

Well, without further ado,

This is Lionstar signing off.


	5. Bad Po r Tigress

Bad Po r Tigress/Bad Po x Wu Sisters Part 2

A/N That's right! The most votes were a Bad Po rapes Tigress fic. Which coincidentally is also the continuation of chapter 4. I guess the mystery box was a boat after all. Anyways, this chapter will be short, and I apologize for that, but hey, I promise to make the next one long and full of lemony goodness. And also sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wrote a new story! It's a Pokemon story so if you like lemons, and you like moemon/human sex, have at it. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Fucking. Nothing.

"Good. We're all here." Po looked across the large war table that not even twelve hours ago, he and Su Wu had mercilessly fucked on. He grinned slightly to himself for this fact and looking over at his smiling feline lover he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Bandit lords, have you any objection to my plan?" A general murmur of no's came from around the tables. "Good. General Sou," He pointed to an old crocodile with an iron boot and a scar over his eye. I need you to flank our west side, while Wing and Wan lead the main assault. Me and Su will sneak into the palace with five other assassins to kill the Five, Shifu, and uh... me. I guess." Po looked nervously at the lords of the shadows gathered before him before regaining his composure.

"Alright everybody follow me!" he shouted, as he led his small army down Wu mountain. When they got to the bottom, they walked a short ways to a hill overlooking the valley.

"Okay, when I give the signal, Wan and Wing," he said looking at the sexy felines. "you two give the fiercest battle cry you can muster." They nodded. "Alright, Su and the rest of you follow me."

Po very stealthily climbed down the hill and somehow manged to make it to the bottom of the thousand stairs and eventually to the top of the Palace. When there, he gave a series of hand signs to Wing, who was holding a telescope, watching the signal being called. "Alright guys. Let's roll." Wing looked over to her sister and they both grinned. Then they let loose a fierce caterwaul into the silent night air as the bandits charged. Running down through the valley, Wing and Wan tore down homes left and right. Po had been very specific not to injure any of the villagers. When questioned about this he simply said. "Who are we gonna rule over if their no one left?"

Meanwhile Su and Po silently sneaked through the Jade Palace, looking for the other Po and Tigress who were their designated targets. They went to their rooms first. As they barged into Tigress' room they found it empty. But then Su grinned and looked at her lover.

"I have a devilish idea. Lets fuck on her bed."

"I like the way you think." Po said as he threw Su onto the Tiger Master's bed. They began to tear at each others clothes, trying to get each other naked. After their clothes were lying in shreds on the ground, Su began to give him one of the best blowjobs he had gotten in a while. While she was sucking him off, the attack was going rather well in the village. Almost all of the village was either on fire, or lay in a heap of rubble. Wing and Wan began to laugh maniacally at their success.

After Po came in her mouth, she greedily sucked it all down. "Mmmm, I don't think I've ever tasted cum as good as yours."

"Likewise. But we don't have much time, so lets get this over with." Po urged.

"Ugh. Your always so impatient. It's a good thing you can fuck my brains out." she said, rolling the panda on his back and lining her dripping entrance up with his saliva-lubricated cock. Su slowly sank down on his prick, making the panda grunt in pleasure. However, he was still impatient and he pulled her down on him, hilting himself in her, earning him a loud moan.

"Alright Po. You want me to fuck you? I will fuck your goddamn brains out." Su said seductively as she began to bounce quickly on his cock. Her breasts began to bounce enticingly, mesmerizing the mammary loving panda. He reached up and cupped them, flicking the nipple with his finger and massaging the orbs with his palm.

Po closed his eyes and moaned as she continued to ride his cock. Su threw back her head and moaned loudly, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as she closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her for balance as she exited off of Po then dropped back down, filling her cavern to it's brim.

"Mommy! Come quick! There are two people wrestling on your bed!"

Po's head snapped up and yelled "Fuck!" before Su was thrown off of him by none other than the child's mother. Master Tigress. "Po!" she yelled in anger. "What the FUCK do you think your doing!"

"Shut it slut!" Po and Su yelled in unison before the snow leopardess jumped the Tiger Master. Soon the room was a flurry of claws, teeth, fur and even some clothes. It seemed Su was purposefully trying to get Tigress naked. But even the leopardess, with all her weapon training, couldn't defeat the strongest of the Furious Five. Soon Su was a unconscious heap on the floor. Po rolled his eyes at the incompetence of his lover.

"Well, what have we here." he said looking at the half-naked Tiger. "Well since our session was so rudely interrupted, you'll have to do." He began walking toward Tigress.

"Daddy!" the child yelled as she ran toward Po.

"No Kioko," Tigress said stopping the young Tiger. "That panda may be Po, but he is not your father. Po what has gotten into you. Just not even an hour ago, you were carrying our child on your back, saying how much you loved us."

"Hey Tigress. I was just gonna go for a walk and wanted to know if-" the panda stopped in his tracks as he saw a naked Po, a half-naked Tigress, and his daughter confused. "_You,_"he hissed.

B. Po crossed his arms. "Yea. What are you gonna do about it. Mr. goody-two-shoes." he taunted.

G. Po glared at his evil twin. Tigress looked from Good Po to Bad Po. "Okay will someone explain whats going on here!" Tigress yelled.

"This dipshit/idiot looked into the Mirror of Yin and Yang." they said somewhat in unison.

Tigress face palmed at her lover's stupidity. Of course he did. G. Po rushed forward at B. Po, who easily threw him aside like a sack of potatoes. He too fell into an unconscious heap on the floor. Right on top of Su in fact, who grunted from the weight. "Now that we're all alone..." he said, walking once more toward Tigress, his cock somehow managing to stay hard through all of this.

Tigress got into a stance, preparing to defend her and her child. "In case you didn't notice," she said, nodding toward Kioko, who was cowering behind her mother. "We're not alone."

"It doesn't matter. She needs to know these things. Shes like what, five or something now?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She's seven," Tigress growled.

"Even better. Now, get over here." Po grabbed her by her hips, and flipped her around. Tigress began to throw wild punches at the Panda, which did nothing to deter him. He lined himself up with entrance and thrust fiercely in.

Tigress screamed and Kioko froze up with fear. Po smiled and began to thrust into her even harder, making Tigress' eyes well up with tears. Soon he began to get bored with her pussy so he pulled out and lined himself up with her rectum, prodding against her puckered hole.

Tigress looked back at him and pleaded, "Please. Po. Don't."

"Sorry _Master _Tigress. I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't knocked out my booty call over there." And he thrusted in balls deep, stretching her ass wide open and forcing an ear piercing scream from her as he began to thrust deeper and deeper. Faster and faster. And with every thrust, Tigress' pain intensified. And Po's climax came quicker.

"Get. The. Fuck. OFF OF MY WIFE!" Came a shout from behind B. Po just as he climaxed in her ass.

B. Po just sighed as he got tackled. He managed to stay on his feet and grunted "man, don't these people ever give up?" he began to block, deflect and deal blows left and right, leaving his alter ego battered, bruised, and exhausted. Kioko, however, was sitting in a corner and seeing her daddy fighting her daddy, was to much for her to handle and she let loose a fierce scream that literally broke all of the glass in the room.

G. Po dropped to his knees as he covered his ears, while B. Po remained glued to the spot as something began tingling in his head.

_**Meanwhile on the battlefield**_

Now the army were at the bottom of the thousand steps, where they were greeted by the Five and Shifu, minus Tigress that is. "Where is Tigress?" Monkey asked Viper "And Po too."

"They're probably protecting Kioko," Viper responded.

"Bandits," Shifu addressed the army. "Turn back now, and we won't hurt you."

Some of the bandits backed up, but Was yelled, "Come on there are 300 of us and only five of them. We can take them!"

"No you can't," Shifu said calmly.

"Yes we can!" Wan said defiantly. "Charge!" The bandits surged forward making Shifu sigh in irritation.

"Alright students. Show them what you can do." Shifu snapped his fingers as the four bowed and charged at the bandits, removing them one by one. Eventually all the bandits were neutralized, leaving the four Masters unscathed and the two sisters, running back to Wu mountain.

Shifu looked around at all the unconscious bandits, littering the ground. "I tried to warn them."

B. Po grabbed at his head as he screamed, "What is this!?" Kioko just kept on screaming. B. Po's head snapped up and he looked at his daughter. He slowly crawled over to her. "Stay away from her," Tigress managed to grunt. G. Po was still screaming in agony.

But then B. Po did something that shocked Tigress to her core. He held her. He actually held his daughter. And not only that, he cradled her. And shushed her. He behaved like a normal father. Soon Kioko stopped screaming and began crying into Po's belly fur. Tigress looked over to where Good Po once ay, but only saw empty space.

Then she looked back to Po. Who was once again whole. "Tigress..." he sobbed. "I'm so sorry," then he just lost it. He began crying so hard, his tears matching that of his daughters.

Tigress crawled over to him, some of his cum leaking out of her ass, and began to hold him. "It's okay Po. I forgive you." she began to hold the only two people she ever loved. "Wait Po," she looked at the panda. "Did you say wife?"

Po sniffled. "Yes Tigress. Will you marry me?"

Tigress threw herself at Po beginning to sob herself. "Yes Po! Yes I will!" The newly developed family held each other. Just then Shifu decided to walk in, and seeing both Tigress and Po naked, holding their daughter, all three sobbing, he just turned on his heels and left.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter and quick lemon scenes, but I had to go with the story line a little bit. Also I have been getting a lot of requests for OC's and the answer is yes. I will do OCs. If it is part of a story you wrote, just PM me the link. If it's one you just made up, again PM me. BUT DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW! I can not stress that enough. Also, screw the polls. Only one person voted on it anyways. And yes that was the daughter that Tigress was pregnant with during the last four chapters. And she will become a prominent feature in future chapters. If you would like me to do a pairing with her in her teens, just shoot me a review or PM. Anywhore, review or flame. The choice is yours.

Lionstar,

Out.


	6. Crane x Viper

Crane x Viper

A/N Okay guys, I was really, _really _disappointed with last Chapter's pairing options. This was the only suggestion with more than one vote. Remember guys, I can only do this when you people review. Well, I am glad about one thing. The Loving hawk said something that I myself have been thinking since chapter 3. I really like Po and Tigress as they are my two favorite main characters, but I enjoy a challenge. And this is one of the greatest I have been challenged. I also don't like using the same characters over and over again. This chapter combines both of those things. So here is a little note about some of the things in this chapter.

I know almost nothing about the anatomy of a bird, much less the reproductive system.

Snakes, however, I know more about. Snakes only release solid waste and because of this, Viper will only have two holes. Which I plan to abuse maliciously. 3:)

I will ignore any snide remarks about my lack of knowledge about this subject. Remember, all your carefuly picked arguments can and will be laughed at and ignored. However if you have any suggestions for my next Crane and/or Viper chapter, I will gladly take them.

Anyways, on with the story. The beginning of the chapter will take place during chapter 3 of my other story when Crane and Viper first got together. If you don't quite understand, go check it out. You don't have to as it's only the beginning, but it's there if you want.

Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this anymore? Fine. I don't own KFP. The only thing I do own in this story is Kioko. AND SHE ISN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!

"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Crane/Viper." Both the Avian and the Serpent said together causing both of them to blush furiously and the others to grin. As the others left, Crane looked at Viper.

"So..," he rubbed the back of his head with his wing. "What did you want to talk about?"

"No please, you first," Viper insisted, still blushing.

"Okay, well here goes, I-" but he was cut off as Viper wrapped her body around Cranes neck and began to furiously make out with him. After getting over his initial shock he too began to make out with Viper. After they broke for the much needed but not wanted air.

"Wow, that was bold Viper," Crane said.

"Shut up and kiss me," Viper said seductively.

"With pleasu-oof," Crane ended as Viper pushed her lips onto his. They began to kiss passionately.

Viper looked into Crane's tiny eyes. She shifted her weight a little causing Crane to lose his balance and fall into Viper's room. He soon regained his bearings and realizing what Viper did, blushed at her actions. "Viper, uh, what are you doing?" he asked, beginning to stutter nervously.

"What does it look like?" she responded in a lusty voice. She collided her lips with Cranes once more. Viper snaked her tail down her lovers legs and began to stroke his crotch, making his member hard.

Crane moaned. "Oh, you like that?" Viper asked huskily. Crane nodded. "Then you'll love this even more." She gave the avian a quick kiss before moving her head downwards. Her tail still wrapped around his shoulders, she hung down so she could get a better look at her prize. Her jaw nearly fell off as she looked upon his appendage.

It was of nearly average length, eight inches, but it was nearly two inches thick! "Holy shit," Viper gasped out as his dick stared her in the face. Her tongue flicked out, lightly licking the tip, which sent a shiver down Crane's spine. "Alright," She took a deep breath. "Her we go." She began to lick up and down the appendage, her tongue lubricating it for later. Viper looked up at the Bird who's eyes were closed in pleasure.

Viper looked back at the task at hand and opened her mouth as wide as she could which, being a snake, was pretty wide. Granted she had to unhinge her jaw in the process, but it was worth it for both of them as Viper hummed lovingly around her lovers dick, sending a pleasurable vibration through his cock.

Crane continued to moan, getting louder as the snake took inch after inch of his large member into her warm wet mouth. He looked down and seeing Viper's sexy mouth stretched around his cock, nearly blew his load then and there. But he used all of his training to make this last as long as possible.

All of a sudden he felt his chest feathers get wet. He looked down and saw Viper's pussy leaking her juices all over his torso. Crane got a devilish idea and leaned down using his long neck. He leveled his beak with Vipers dripping pussy and began to lick. As soon as his tongue touched the snakes slit, his poor cock was nearly snapped in half as Viper tightened around his dick. She began to moan and loosen up on his dick as Crane ran his beak up and down her wet slit.

Viper finally got all of his dick into her mouth, deepthroating him. Crane stuck his beak into Viper's pussy, making her gasp in pleasure around her dick. Viper's head began to bob, sucking him off very slowly. Crane opened his beak, stretching her slightly but it was worth it as he began to move his tongue around in her, getting a good taste of her sweet insides as she secreted more and more off her delicious love juice.

He moved her tongue around in her, making those sweet vibrations around his cock to occur again. He savored his sweet lovers juices as it trickled down his throat. Viper meanwhile, was just waiting for Crane to give it all to her. She decided to try something new because she wanted to taste all of him.

Taking him balls deep in her mouth, she stuck out her tongue and began to tickle his balls with it. Crane's head jerked up and he gasped loudly at this new stimulation. "Viper! I'm going to cum!" Crane warned.

"Do it Crane. Cum deep inside my little whore mouth." Viper smiled around his cock and increased her stimulation as Crane continued to grunt as he tried to hold back. "Don't hold back Crane. Come _deep and hard,_" she ended in an extra sultry voice and Crane. Just. Lost it.

He came so deep into her throat, her mid-section began to swell slightly. Viper continued to bob her head on his dick, milking him for his sweet cum. _Well two can play at that game, _Crane playfully thought as he bent his head down and began to eat her out as he came down from his orgasmic high. Soon, Viper was also cumming as Crane's tongue squirmed around his the snake's pussy.

Soon they both were panting and recovering from their marvelous orgasms. Viper wrapped her-self around Crane's neck, dampening his neck feather's with her cum. "Wow Viper. I never knew you were so good at sucking cock. Or that you were such a cum slut."

"Well I learned from the best." Viper replied, proud she received the complement.

"Really? Who?" Crane asked, mystified at who could teach her such an amazing skill.

"My mom," she said proudly, holding her chest high. "We practiced on my dad and boyfriends all the time."

Crane nearly choked. "Your mom!?" Last year, the Five, Shifu and Po had went to Viper's home town and they stayed with the family of snakes for almost a week. He had no idea that the seemingly sweet Tree Viper could have taught her daughter such a dirty skill. Or that her overprotective father would allow himself to be 'practiced; on. "But.. but she seemed so nice and... and... well perfect," he protested.

"Well so did I." Viper retorted.

"Touche," Crane collided his lips with hers once more. "Shall we move on?" Crane asked, his voice dropping. He was trying to sound as alluring as Viper, and he was failing miserably.

Viper giggled. "Your so cute," She kissed him quickly. "Yes. Yes we should."

Viper slithered down so that all of her body was level with Crane's waist. But her pussy was lined up with his throbbing cock. "Take it slow Viper," Crane suggested gently.

Viper nodded and moved her head so she could get a good view of both her pussy and his dick. She tightened her coil, pressing her dripping lips against the head of his cock. Viper took a deep breath and pressed him into her.

She gasped and tightened her grip on his legs and closed her eye's tightly as his cock head popped into her. "Are you okay?" Crane asked, concerned.

"Yea," Viper looked up at Crane. "My pussy's just not made for a massive prick like yours," she said, still managing to maintain a sultry voice despite the discomfort.

She tightened her coil again and took more of him into her. "Ah fuck Crane. Your dick's reshaping my pussy like none other." Viper stated, making Crane smile.

"And your way tighter than any one I've ever had." Crane grunted in pleasure as Viper continued to take more of his girth into her.

She continued to push her body onto him and he soon felt her smooth underbelly pressing against his waist. "Alright Crane." Viper grinned and Crane swallowed. "Fuck me like nobody's business."

Crane began to pull out and when only his head was still in her, he quickly thrust back in and Viper threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Come on Crane, FASTER!" Viper yelled as Crane thrust into her again. Soon he began to piston into her, his wide dick stretching her tight walls to the max.

Eventually Crane's hips were a blur as his bird speed kicked in and he thrust into her faster and faster. Viper looked down and nearly choked at what she saw. Every time he thrust in and out of her, a large bulge ran up and down her stomach. And by the rightfully earned smug look on his face, he knew it too. And it was turning her on _immensely_.

"Fuck Crane, your massive. Yes! Yes! Oh my gods Crane I'm cumming!" she yelled in ecstasy as her pussy began to contract.

"Fuck. Me too Viper." he grunted. "Should I pull out?" he said but he kept thrusting into her.

"NO!" Viper roared. "I want you to fill me with your hot warm cum. Fill me to the brim! I don't care if I get pregnant. I just want your warm sticky cum spilling out of my pussy." And even the possibility of getting pregnant brought her closer to her looming climax.

"As." he thrust into her harder than normal. "You," Another thrust. "WISH!" he finished with three more thrusts as her pussy clenched harder onto his massive prick and he shot load after load of cum into her. Shooting about eight to ten shot's of cup sized jizz while Viper squirted her juices and coated his dick in the slick honey. After they both came down from their respective orgasmic highs, cum from both partners dripping cum onto the floor, Viper lost all control of her body and slumped to the floor with a loud thud. Crane followed suit.

Crane smiled and looked over to her and grinned pridefully at what he saw. Viper looked pregnant with five eggs! Her stomach was so bloated up that she had trouble slithering over to him and falling asleep on his chest. But she managed, and both the lovers rested like that for a few minutes before they got up and went to breakfast with the others.

A/N Okay here are a couple more thing's I want to rant about.

One: Please, PLEASE! If you want me to do a chapter with Kioko in it, Specify what age you want her at. Child (If your into that kind of thing), teen, or adult.

Two: Any additional details you want me to add, Setting, OC's, Etc. Please put into a PM, not a review.

Three: There will only be Twenty Chapter's on this story. But I have something Extra Special planed for Ch. Twenty. So you only have thirteen chapter's to vote on. Pick wisely.

Fourth and Final rant: BUT FEAR NOT! I will do other versions of this kind of story. I will do a Pokemon, Naruto, etc. if you have a suggestion on what I should do, please! Feel free to send me it. I LOVE hearing ideas from you guys and gals.

Also, if anyone else would like to try something like this, (as I'm sure I'm not the first) I would love to see what you do with it. Just send me the link and I will check it out. Also, if anyone see's something similar to this and it doesn't say they have permission, please let me know. And all your negative comment's about Viper being such a slut will be ignored. I always thought that little miss girly had a nastier side. I mean practicing blowjobs with her mom on her dad. That's messed up, but I know some of you pervert's out there just like me love that kind of stuff. And having the timid and shy Crane with her made me laugh throughout the entire writing process.

Lionstar09,

out


	7. Tai Lung r Tigress: Bonus Chapter!

Tai Lung r Tigress

A/N Hey guys, a lot of people have been asking for this, and for a Po x Viper fic, so i'mma do em both. Sorry if the beginning is kinda amature, but if you remember, this was supposed to be chapter two, so it was before I was the amazingly talented writer I am now. So be nice. And enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Tigress looked around in shock. All of her teammates were paralyzed, laying on the ground twitching. She got into a stance, prepared to fight to her last breath if she had to. But Tai Lung just laughed.

"Come on now, dear. Don't be like that. I only want us to be friends." He got a devilish smile on his face. "Or maybe something more."

Tigress bared her fangs at him. "You little snake. What are you getting at?"

Tai Lung threw back his head and laughed. "Oh come now. You couldn't have been so wrapped up in your training that Shifu never told you about the birds and the bees."

"I am perfectly familiar with aviary and insects."

Another laugh. "Babe, that's not what I mean. But not to worry. I will show you," he said, walking toward the Tiger who hadn't eased her stance.

"Stay away from me," Tigress yelled throwing a punch at Tai Lung.

Just when she thought it was gonna land he grabbed her hand and held it behind her back with blinding speed. "Tsk tsk tsk," he said shaking a finger in her face. "How am I supposed to help with so much resistance. I guess we'll just have to fix that." The snow leopard hit a couple of spots in her arms and they went limp.

"You bastard," she spat at him, spitting in his face.

"Yes I have been known as that," he said wiping her saliva off his face. "Now, lay down," he finished, tapping her chest just hard enough to make her lose her balance and fall over. But he caught her just before she hit the ground, and slowly lowered her onto the ground.

"Good, now lets make sure you don't go anywhere," he told her, hitting another four or five pressure point so her legs went slack as well. "Excellent. Now, spread 'em." he pulled her legs open, very slowly, locking his gaze with her hatred-filled eyes. "Now that we have you in a more desirable position, lets get these clothes off, shall we?"

Tigress growled at him as he took his paws and carefully pulled off her vest and he laid it next to him, leaving only her chest wrapping covering Tai Lung's prizes. "Now how am I gonna get these off without ripping them." He held his chin in his hand. After a moment of thought, he snapped his fingers in realization. He took Tigress' arms and held them up one at a time as he hit a couple more points to make them go straight as a board.

After both of them were up, he slowly moved the wrapping up, allowing him to see more and more of her large mounds. When he was done, her very large D-cup breasts bounced from being released. Her nipples went stiff from the cool winter air. He lay the material next to her vest, and turned toward the delicious-looking lumps before him. He moved forward, until he was straddling her waist.

He bent over and blew gently on her tits, causing goosebumps to form. "Perfect," he smiled. He moved his hands up slowly, savoring every inch of her well toned hourglass-figure. When he finally reached her breasts, he groped the tits gently at first, but soon gave them a hard squeeze, causing Tigress to growl.

"Aw, does the little kitty not like that?" he asked in a deep childish voice. But the truth was, she did like it. But Tigress knew that any sign of pleasure would give him more satisfaction and pleasure than a million beautiful maidens.

Tai Lung released her left breast only to have it engulfed entirely in his mouth. As he worked the other one with his big strong hands, he licked and sucked on the other one. Every once in a while, he would flick her nipple with her tongue and index finger. This caused Tigress to use every muscle and day of training not to moan out in pleasure. As did the soft nibbles and pinches that he would do.

Tai Lungs hand started to slowly snake it's way down her topless figure, to her black training pants. He started to slowly rub her sacred entrance on the outside of her pants. In spite of herself Tigress could not stop the small whimper that escaped her lips.

"Oh the little kitten _does_ like _that_. Well then, let us continue and see if I can make you moan." He then lifter her legs up and, grabbing her ass as he did so, and pulled her pants off, leaving only a thin red thong left. "Oh my, I'm surprised Shifu let you wear such clothing. No matter. All the more fun for me." He got that devilish smile again, and pulled the undergarment off of the Tiger, but not before a quick grope of her ass, who still hasn't let up her relentless glare. Tai Lung looked at her face. It had hatred written all over it. "Aw come on. Don't be like that," he said, smiling whilst rubbing her now very moist pussy

"Fuck you!" she snarled.

"Okay now that was uncalled for!" Tai Lung yelled, ramming three fingers at once into her, causing Tigress to yell out in pain. "See what happens when you don't cooperate?" he said. He pulled out his fingers and stuck them in her face. "Now lick them clean bitch."

Tigress let out a small growl and started to suck on his drenching fingers. She found the taste to be sweet and bitter at the same time. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but if she did she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing it. When his fingers were clean, she said to him, "I'll comply and give my self completely over, on one condition."

Tai Lung laughed. "You are in no state to be making conditions. But go on lets hear it."

"Don't take my virginity."

Tai Lung looked at her as if she had gone insane. "And you'll do whatever I say, with out complaint?" he questioned.

"Yes. And who knows," she looked him dead in the eyes and smiled. "maybe I'll like it."

"Oh, you are a kinky bitch." He slapped her ass and shoved her to her knees. "Now," he said, removing his pants. "I want you to suck my big fat cock, and I want you to do it well."

_Screw that. There is no way I'll like this._ Tigress thought. "As you wish master," she grumbled. She looked down and her jaw fell open. Tai Lung was huge. He was almost nine and a half inches.

"Come on, I'm getting impatient." But Tigress didn't hear. She was still in awe of the leopard's member. Tai Lung growled and rolled his eyes. "Screw this," and he shoved a good half of his dick inside of her throat making her gag. "Now continue." He placed his hand on her head and massaged a certain part of her right temple that he knew would have certain desirable side-affects.

Tigress growled and bobbed her head on his dick. The warmth from her mouth felt sensational on his throbbing staff. She moved up and down, continuing to take more and more of him into her mouth until she had completely deep-throated him. She found the taste slightly interesting, and pulled off her mouth to just the head and began to swirl her tongue around the head.

Tai Lung growled. "Hell yea bitch. Suck it nice and hard."

Eventually Tigress began to get into it, picking up the pace, deep-throating him every so often, and basically tried to swallow his member whole, pulling at his head with the back of her throat. Tai Lung continued to growl in pleasure as his dick was assaulted by Tigress' amazing mouth.

"Shit. Tigress I'm going to cum. Stop sucking so I can cum on your face and tits," he commanded. Tigress pulled off of his dick and smiled.

"Do it. I want your hot cum on my face and tits." she smiled as she continued to jack him off with her hand that Tai Lung had generously granted her power over again. Her hand flew across his massive member, forcing his orgasm to the surface.

Tigress closed her eyes as the snow leopard came, covering her entire tits and a good portion of her face in cum. "Holy shit you came a lot,"

"Yea. Twenty years in prison will do that to you. Now," he grinned evilly. "Bend over."

"With pleasure," she purred. First though, she wiped her hand over her face and cleaned off some of his cum, but left a good portion of it on her body. As one of her hands were in her mouth, washing his cum, the other was spreading around the cum on her tits.

"As sexy as that is, I am impatient to ruin your virgin ass completely and utterly," Tai Lung told her. She stopped her cleaning and bent over, her body still covered in cum.

She wiggled her ass at him, and he grabbed her hips and savagely thrust in, spearing about six inches into her. Tigress screamed from pure and utter bliss, feeling no pain whatsoever, only intense pleasure as he began to move the last three and a half inches into her. Once he as hilted into her, he quickly pulled out, only to spear his entire cock into her.

"Fuck yes, don't stop!" Tigress screamed as Tai Lung ruthlessly pounded into her very tight ass which was constantly constricting around his member.

"Holy shit your ass is so fucking tight. You bitch, you like having your ass pounded don't you?"

"Yes!" Tigress screamed as Tai Lung's strokes became slower but longer.

"Shit, your tight ass feels so good around my dick. Holy shit I'm about to cum," he yelled at the horny Tiger.

"Me too!" she yelled and Tai Lung could see her pussy spasming as her juices coated the ground beneath her. Tai Lung pulled out, and not having anything to hold her up, collapsed onto the ground as Tai Lungs dick twitched as he came. He shot rope after rope of monstrous size cum onto her back. After a couple of shots, she even rolled onto her back so she could get some on the rest of her body. The feeling was so amazing, that it sent her into another mind-wracking orgasm.

As Tai Lung's orgasm slowly died down, he started at her quivering pussy. _Too bad I never got to have that. Oh well, once I am the Dragon Warrior, I will have whatever I want. _He thought evilly. Once he shot the last strand of cum onto her pussy, he walked over to her. She was panting for breath from the two mind blowing orgasms she had.

Tai Lung knelt down and began to massage her left temple and after a moment, Tigress' screams of pain were all that could be heard as all the pain she would've felt during her massive ass pounding came rushing back to her. That went on for almost a full minute, and even when that died down, the realization of what she had said, what she had felt, disgusted her.

"You little bastard!" she roared at the Snow Leopard.

"Yea, yea, yea. Now, be a good kitten, and once I have the Dragon Scroll, I will be back for your nice hot pussy. Now clean yourself up. Your a very sexy mess."

Tigress looked down at herself, and seeing her entire body covered in cum, even her back, was quite the sexy sight. She was even getting just a bit wet thinking about it. Luckily, she was a feline, so she could easily clean her entire body off. Tigress lifter her leg and began to clean between her thighs, flashing her pussy to a now conscious Crane, who Tai Lung had unfroze as a means of transportation.

Crane's beak dropped at the sight of Master Tigress cleaning cum off of her own body, but he just sat there. Once she was done, she noticed Crane and hurried to put her clothes back on.

"Not... a... word..." she got out between breaths that she was still catching. Then she collapsed.

A/N was it finally satisfactory for you guys? Jeez, you people are like vultures, leeching off of my amazingly talented writing skillz. Anyways, R&R.

Lionstar

out


	8. Po x Viper

Viper x Po

A/N hey guys, thanks to your dedication to this story, I'm rewarding you with two chapters at once! One that I would've done long ago, and one that got a nearly unanimous vote. So here is a chapter that is the biggest challenge I have ever been challenged. A giant panda and a tree viper. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own a single damn thing.

"Well fuck you too!" Viper yelled at Crane who stood there looking more hurt than anything.

"Viper, please don't be mad," he tried to reason.

"Don't be mad!?" Viper hissed. "You picked that tramp," she pointed with her tail to the mountain lion standing in the corner, nervously shuffling her feet. "Over me!"

"Don't talk about her like that! She is a Kung Fu Legend!" Even Crane's voice was gradually beginning to rise.

Viper scoffed. "In case you hadn't noticed, so am I. And she's no more a legend than the gardener."

"You see! That's why I chose her over you! Your tongue is too sharp, Viper!"

"You weren't complaining about my tongue a couple nights ago!" Viper was right in Crane's face, which was now contorted with anger.

"Oh you are not seriously playing that card now!"

"Maybe I should," Mei Ling began.

"NO!" they both roared.

"No. I'm the one who's leaving." Viper turned and slithered off without another word. She was pissed.

She continued to slither toward the training hall, eager to destroy something.

"Hey Viper. How are you?" Monkey waved to her as she passed by.

"Go fuck yourself." she spat at him without so much as a sideways glance. But she didn't need one as Monkey ran off as fast as his simian legs would carry.

This process repeated it's self with Mantis and as she passed Tigress, who gave a friendly greeting, she responded in kind.

"Go fuck yourself." And kept on slithering before hearing an;

"Oh hell no!" Tigress made a move toward the pissed snake before being shot a look so evil, so filled with malice, that even the great Master Tigress backed down. "Viper what's wrong?" Viper hissed at her and continued on her way.

Outside the training hall, she heard the noises of someone training. And judging by the loud, unnecessary noises that were immediately followed by the telltale signs of something being broken, it was Po.

Viper stormed in and saw the training hall in near ruins. Everything that was supposed to be broken, was. And sure enough, there was Po, hunched over and catching his breath, drenched in sweat. Hearing Viper come in, he turned around. "Hey Viper," he said cheerfully.

"Go..." she began. But she stopped. This is Po, the nicest person she'd ever met. She couldn't tell him just to go tell him to fuck himself. Besides he had Tigress for that. Lucky little bitch. Wait. Hold on. Everybody just hold the fuck. Up.

Tigress may have Po, but she had no one. Her mind began to turn her evil little wheels.

"Um, I'm sorry. Go where?"

"Nowhere." Viper smiled warmly at the ignorant panda. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with my training later," she asked.

"Sure, just come by my place tomorrow while Tigress is out shopping with Kioko. I'll show you da moves then."

_You sure will. _Viper thought. "Alright I'll be there."

"Just don't come before noon. That's when I have my nap."

_Perfect. _"Great I'll be there."

"Cool. I'm gonna go tell Tigress the good news." he began to walk toward the door.

"No!' Po raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I want to surprise her by beating her in our next sparring match." Viper smiled cutely.

"Alright. It'll be our little secret." Po winked at her, having no idea what he was doing or getting himself into. After that, he left the training hall, leaving Viper all alone to revel in her success.

"Hey Tigress! Guess what?" Tigress turned on the Panda and growled at him. Po held up his hands. "Whoa! What is it?"

"Oh, sorry Po," she apologized. "I'm just a little on edge. Viper snapped at me today. You should've seen the look in her eyes. It was terrifying." Tigress gave a small shudder at the memory of Viper's glare.

"Did the big bad Tigress get scared," Po joked. "Ow!" Po yelped as Tigress punched him in the arm. Hard. "Damn Tigress that hurrrr... Hey Kioko!"

"Daddy!" the little tigress screamed as she ran up and gave her father a hug. "How's your mediation lesson with Master Shifu?"

"It was great! Grandpa taught me how to sit still!" she said, full of pride.

"Great job!" Tigress congratulated her. "Now tomorrow you can start punching the iron wood trees by the palace." She said, walking up to her daughter and pinching her cheeks.

Kioko gave a small shrill in anticipation and delight. "I can't wait. Soon I'll be like mommy!"

"Awesome! Then we can have two kick butt kung fu masters!" Po proceeded to do a few kicks and chops to make Kioko laugh. It worked.

"Sounds good to me." Tigress said, smiling at her. She took Kioko from Po's arms and cradled her. "So are we still going shopping for Kioko tomorrow?"

"Uh, Tigress."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"NO! No," he chuckled. "It's just..." he grasped for a believable excuse. "Shifu want's me to train some new masters-in-training." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled like an idiot.

Tigress sighed. "Alright Po. But you have to come to shopping next time."

Po pulled Tigress closed and barley whispered, "Oh I'll come, but it won't be shopping." He had no idea how right he was. He nibbled on her ear.

"Po! Not in front of Kioko!" In spite of herself, Tigress couldn't help smile and chuckle at his playfulness.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Kioko pouted.

"I swear ever since you turned eight your always hungry." Tigress observed.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl. I need my food." she said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yea, tried that one with her too. It doesn't work." Po said, rubbing his own belly. "Besides, why are you telling her? Everybody knows I'm head chef around here." He poked his thumb at his chest proudly. "Come on, it's about time for dinner anyways."

Dinner passed normally. Well...no it didn't.

Monkey and Mantis ate normally. Everybody else. Not so much.

Crane ate with Monkey and Mantis at the table, his wing locked around Mei Lings paw.

Viper didn't show up at all.

Po and Tigress ate with Kioko in their house.

And Shifu, well for the fist time in gods know how long, he had a date. No one knows how it went, but they do know that he came home with a look that told them _everything _that happened.

And then they settled down for bed.

_**The next morning**_

"Well, me and Kioko are off. We'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Alright. Bye my angels!" Po called to them as the two tigress' walked down the Thousand Steps, hand in hand. "Alright." Po said once they were at the bottom. "Time for my nap."

He walked into their house and plopped down on the bed and drifted off to a deep sleep.

_**Meanwhile, with Viper**_

Viper watched from the top of the palace, unseen and unheard, as she looked upon Kioko and Tigress walking down the Thousand Steps. "I suppose I will let Po sleep for about half an hour." Viper said to herself. "But then, well, when the cats are away, the snake will play."she gave a very evil laugh that would have put Shen's to shame.

_**30 minutes later**_

Po, who was dreaming about eating dumplings atop a naked Tigress, was awoken to the soft tugging on his member. "Oh Tigress. Back so soon?" he asked groggily.

When he had his eyes completely open, he was greeted to a somewhat unwelcome sight. Vipers face was right in front of his face, half of her body coiled up on his gut, and her tail, jerking off his thick member.

"Viper!" Po yelled pulling away from the snake. She fell to the bed with a dull thud and his member slipped out of her grasp.

"Hey, that's mine!" she said playfully, making move with her tail to his dick again.

'No! No no no no. NO! You can't be here." he said to her. "I mean, you can be here," he gestured to the house. "But you can't be here," he pointed down at his crotch which was now once again covered by his pants. "If Tigress ever found out. Oh man," Po smacked the top of his head.

"Don't worry. Tigress sent me." Viper lied ever so convincingly. "She thought you weren't getting into it recently, so she asked me to help." She flashed an oh so innocent smile that did not belong on such a slutty face.

"I don't know. The last time she wanted to try something new was pretty amazing, but after that... I thought I could satisfy her." Po looked downcast. "Oh well. If this is what she wants, might as well enjoy it." Po looked up and grinned. "I can't wait to get started."

Before he could blink, Viper had Po's pants around his ankles and began jacking him off with her tail again. Po wondered how she took off his pants without arms, but he wasn't complaining. Viper stoked his dick slowly, and Po was enjoying every second of it. Her smooth under scales felt amazing on his now rock hard cock. "Mother of the gods you are big Po," Viper commented.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Po asked exasperated. "I mean, Tigress said it," That Viper knew. She picked up the pace a little. "Song said it," Viper raised an eyebrow.

"The Song?"

"Yea, and I'm pretty sure all three of the Wu sisters said so as well." Now Viper stopped completely.

"Okay, Po?"

"Yes," Po said looking up, still in thought.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Viper continued her stimulation.

"Okay yea sure. But still. Everyone has said that." Viper gave a rough squeeze. Owe owe owe! Viper! I get enough of that from Tigress."

"I said shut up. And I meant it." Viper bent her head down and wrapped her lips (or lack thereof) around his dick." Po clenched the sheets tightly.

"Yea okay," he said as Viper continued her blowjob down his massive member. "Fuck."

_Good. Secret weapon initiated. And it's a success. Now for phase two. _Viper thought. She also thought that Po's member tasted super delicious. She continued to go down on him until he had his full nine inches in her mouth. Viper mumbled to herself around his dick, sending spine-tingling vibrations through his cock.

"Shit that feels good. Keep, FUCK!" Po ended as Viper began to caress his balls with her tail, tickling them and gently playing with them. Unbeknownst to him, Viper was getting him to cum quicker.

And Po knew it, but he didn't know it was Viper's doing. "Fuck. Viper, I'm cumming!" He yelled.

Viper mumbled something that sounded like 'go ahead,' but he couldn't be sure. But it did succeed in sending more vibrations through him, forcing his climax to shoot through the surface. Viper mumbled in pleasure as Po shot string after string of warm sticky cum down her throat. And she swallowed it all, without a single drop escaping her throat.

Once Po was done Viper pulled off of his dick, making a small _pop_! In the process. "Well, how was I Po?"

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. Best blowjob I ever got."

"Good. Now, will you please fuck me." Viper pouted very cutely.

"Hold on. A thought just occurred to me."

_Come on. You have to have your one thought for the day NOW!_ "What?" she just asked.

"Aren't you with Crane?"

"No." she said. Her menacing glare was back, and it was aimed directly at Po.

"Alright, calm down." Po held up his hands again. _Man it must be that time of the month that Monkey keeps talking about. _"Alright. Come on over here." he patted the bed next to him and she promptly slithered her way up.

"I'm sorry Po. It's just that, he chose Mei Ling over me." Viper sniffed.

"No way! The Mei Ling! She's freaking Aweso- er, I'm sorry to hear that." Po corrected as Viper's glare bore into his gaze. "Besides," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Your way better at kung fu." Viper smiled. "And blowjobs from what I hear. _Way _better."

Viper's smile turned into a grin. "Good. Now can you please fuck me. I need this." she pleaded.

"Of course. But even if Tigress did authorize this, it's still a one time deal. Got it?"

"Got it. Now, split my pussy in two." she ended huskily. Po reached his hand down and rubbed Viper's moistened orifice.

"Damn, your already wet Viper."

"What can I say? Your fucking hot and your cum tasted very-" she cut herself off with a gasp as Po inserted a finger into her tight twat. "Mmmm" Viper hummed in pleasure as Po began to pump his finger in and out of her. Viper closed her eyes in bliss and Po moved his way down so his muzzle was right in front of her now soaking pussy.

Po leaned forward and blew gently on her pussy. This made Viper arch her back and gasp sharply at his stimulation. "Fucking hell Po, stop teasing me. I told you I nee- THERE WE GO!" she finished as Po ran his tongue up her slit. He continued to lick her slit, every so often inserting her tongue. "Po, I'm cumming!"

Po felt her body spasm above him as her juices began to coat his muzzle. Po eagerly drank most of it down, but even still, some of it stayed on his face.

"Damn you taste good Viper," Po complimented.

"Thanks," Viper smiled warmly. Po was so nice.

"Alright, now onto the main course." Po clapped his hands and lay down on the bed. "Now you understand that I can't cum in you. I mean come on, I got Tigress pregnant after only one session."

"Oh yes, your cum is very potent." Viper smiled lustily at the memory. She coiled her main body on his gut and positioned her dripping entrance over his erect dick.

Viper slowly sank down on his dick, not used to his massive girth. "Fuck your huge," Viper said.

"Go slowly," Po told her.

Viper nodded and continued to sink down onto his member. Po looked upon her and noticed a massive bulge running up her stomach. "That's fucking hot," he said.

Viper looked down once his dick was completely enveloped into her pussy. When she saw the bulge running along her stomach, gasped as another orgasm shook through her body. "Damn, that is hot," she said, retreating off his dick. She dropped back down again and gasped in pleasure. "Holy fuck, you are splitting my pussy in two!"

"Yea, you like having your pussy filled?" Po asked lustily.

"Oh fuck yes, I love your massive prick stretching my walls to the max. I love the feel of your dick in my pussy." Viper began to speed up her bouncing and Po grabbed the headboard to keep his climax under control.

"You like it when I bounce on your massive cock don't you?"

"Damn right. Fuck, I'm cumming!" Viper pulled off of him and quickly turned around and clamped her lips around his dick just in time for the first shot of cum. Rope after rope of his hot spunk were shot down her throat and Viper greedily gulped it all down.

"Oh shit, that was amazing Po." Viper panted as she collapsed on his gut.

"I know. So I guess you weren't really eager to beat Tigress in a spar were you?" Po asked, rubbing the top of a snake's head.

"No, I was. I really do want help with training, but in a different way." She stroked his dick with her tail to make sure he understood.

"Oh, I see. Well I'd love to be there for that. But I think it'd be hotter if it was just you two." The stopped as they heard a door to the house open.

"Shit. Bye Po. Till next time." She kissed his cheek and quickly slithered out just as Tigress walked in. Po barely had time to put his pants back on. Po stood up and went to greet Tigress. "Hey beautiful." He gave her a quick kiss. "How was your first time shopping?"

"Terrible." She grumbled. "Kioko wanted everything."

"Well luckily I will be there next time," he said, kissing her again, more passionately this time. "And thank you for everything," he whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean Po?" she asked.

"You know... Viper." He winked at her.

"What about Viper?"

Po looked puzzled for a second, then Viper's scheme finally dawned on him. "That little snake," He grumbled.

"Yes, I'm well aware she's a snake. Now what about her?"

"Nothing," he said, pulling her in close. "Where's Kioko?"

"Actually, she just went looking for her Aunty Viper," Tigress smiled devilishly. "So we have the whole house to ourselves."

Po nibbled her ear. "I can't wait to get started."

A/N Hope you enjoyed. And for the record, I opened at least five different pairing suggestions for the next couple of chapters. Lets see how many you can find. Anyways, I will give you the next one, but the one after that, I want to do a really long one involving Kioko in her teenage years. Like sixteen to eighteen. If you want to suggest an exact age, please review. But the next one's all yours. Also, I am adding a couple more requirements to the requests. You can now chose from, love, lust, rape, involuntary, bondage, hardcore, sensual, and just about anything else.

For example,

Viper x Tigress, Hardcore.

Well, that's all folks. R&R

Lionstar,

out


	9. Po x Tigress x Viper

A/N What's happening forum? Alright, here it is, a Tigress x Po x Viper chapter just as you people requested. I would like to throw out a couple of suggestions for pairings. I have one person specifically requesting a Wolfboss x Song pairing that I would like to do, I would also like to do a Po one with Mei Ling that will transgress into a Po harem of all the feline's in KFP. In the end though, it's up to you, the audience. BUT! And I can NOT stress this enough. NO! ABSOLUTLY NO M/M! Don't even SUGGEST it! It sends goosebumps through my spine when you request things like that.

Disclaimer: Seriously! Come on! Fine! I own not a single thing in relation to KFP! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Viper watched intently, unseen and unheard from the shadows, at Tigress and Po having some rough and dirty sex. This had become a little hobby of hers as she discovered a small hole in their wall. She didn't wonder how it got there, she just enjoyed it. Po didn't know, and Tigress sure as hell didn't. But she did wonder how she was gonna get Tigress to have sex with her. Hopefully with Po.

But for now she was content with watching Po pound away at Tigress' pussy till it looked like it hurt. Watching his cock enter, recede, and repeat from her pussy with breakneck speed made her super horny so she constantly found herself with her tail in her slit. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was a good substitute.

Po grunted and came inside of her, his cum spilling with overflow from her pussy. At that moment, Viper came too, covering her tail in her juices. Tigress gave a shudder as she was filled with her husband's cum. _Damn. It's a good thing both of them are addicted to sex. Otherwise this would be hard. _A small ding went off in Viper's head.

The smile that spread across Viper's face would put the Grinch's evil smile to shame.

Most people would have just asked Po to help them persuade Tigress to fuck them. But Viper wasn't most people. She just wanted to get straight to the point. So, what she was gonna do, was kidnap the couple right before Kioko's meditation classes with Shifu.

She thought it was a good plan. She recently found her aptitude with plants was rather high, especially the ones that knock people out cold. She found it growing outside the Palace and discovered it's capabilities when she tried to grind it up for tea.

Viper slithered off into the forest on the edge of the Palace to gather her roots. Once she had gathered enough, she headed back toward the palace and began to grind up the root into a fine powder. Putting it in some boiling tea (with extra honey to mask the taste) she took it to the exhausted couple who had just finished their combat training with the young energetic Tiger in the Training Hall, who had long since ran off to Master Shifu.

"Hey guys. I thought you could use some tea," she held her tail out to them which held a tray with two cups. They both nodded vigorously and greedily gulped down the tea. _THUMP! _They both hit the ground like a sack of bricks.

Viper looked down at them and smiled. Once she looked up, she saw Monkey standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. Viper put her tail up to her lips, put on a smile that would make Tai Lung piss himself in fear, and whispered, "Not a word."

Monkey nodded and ran out without a word.

_Sometimes, I love being feared. Fuck that, all the time. _Viper thought.

Once she dragged the two unconscious lovers back to their house (No easy fucking task) she noticed Po began to stir. Shushing him, she told him to think about noodles. He smiled and went back to sleep. She began to bound their hands to the headboard using a type of weaving that was strategically made to be inescapable, unless you knew the trick anyways. Which Viper did.

Grinning maliciously to herself, she began to wake the lucky couple.

Tigress blinked the sleep out of her eyes, but couldn't get it all out. Going to rub it with her paw, she felt a fabric straining against her wrist. Her eyes flew open, all sleep forgotten, as she quickly scanned her surroundings with a trained eye. She was... in her bedroom?

She grinned to herself. _I swear to the gods, if this is Po wanting to try some new kinky shit I'm gonna... _Her thought process was cut off as she noticed something else. Po was also bound, and he wasn't moving.

Now she really began to struggle against her bonds. But no matter how much strength she put behind it, she couldn't break them. Giving up, she looked down and realized that both her and Po were naked. Tigress raised an eyebrow at this.

"Po!" she hissed between her teeth.

He snorted and slowly woke up. "Hmm, morning honey." he tried to roll over and give his wife a kiss but soon found that he was bound to. "The fuck?" He tried to struggle against them.

"Don't bother. I already tried," Tigress sighed.

"Well maybe we can eat our way out!" he declared trying to crane his short neck to bite at the fabric. If Tigress had her arms free she would have facepalmed.

A voice came from the shadows. "Please don't. It took me forever to get that fabric and it was very expensive."

Tigress recognized it immediately. But Po seemed to identify it sooner. "Viper! What the fuck are you doing here. I told you that was a one time thing!" he snarled at the snake who was now slithering from the shadows.

"I know. But I love your dick so much I wanted it some more. And I have something especially kinky in mind for Tigress.

"Okay, everyone just shut the fuck up. You and Po had sex! Po! You had sex with my best friend!?" Tigress asked her husband in shock.

"Okay, yes. But it wasn't my fault! She lied to me and told me you sent her. I swear!"

Tigress looked unconvinced.

"As much as I want to see you punish him, he is telling the truth. I did deceive him in order to get a shot at his glorious dick."

"Alright. The past is the past. But that still doesn't explain why we're here now." Tigress said.

"Ah, right. Well," Viper had slithered up onto the bed and was now stroking Po's member slowly with her tail. "You see, after Crane chose that _tramp,_" Tigress had no idea someone could put that much hate behind one word, but Viper managed. Her face tightened into a vicious scowl and squeezed poor Po's member incredibly hard.

"Hey! I need that you know!" Tigress yelled at her.

"Oops. Sorry." she resumed her gentle tugging on Po's member who's face went from pain to bliss. She giggled and put on her usual sweet smile once more. "As I was saying, after Crane picked _her,_" That same hate and malice again and with her smile, it was kinda creepy. "I decided to indulge in a more," she licked her lips and glanced over at Po's member. "_endowed _partner. And once I had my way with him, it still wasn't enough. So now," she released Po's member from her tail, making Po whimper cutely. "I thought we could have him, together." At the end she moved so that her face was directly in front of his member. She took a deep breath of his musky scent. "So... what do ya say?"

Tigress' eyes darted from Po's member, to his pleading face, to Viper's devious smile as she eagerly awaited her permission to begin her feast. "I don't know..." she stated nervously.

Viper's grin spread even wider. "I was hoping you'd say say that. That way I could do, this!" Viper's tail shot out, fast as lightning, and plunged into Tigress' pussy with a loud squelching sound. Tigress screamed _very _loudly as she was overloaded with extreme pleasure. Viper gave her tail a small twist, making sure to brush her sweet spot just light enough to send her into a mind wracking orgasm. "to persuade you."

"FUCK YES! JUST DON"T STOP!" Tigress screeched.

"As you wish master," Viper said, grinning as, in one swift motion, Po's member was enveloped into Viper's mouth while her tail was being pumped in and out of Tigress' pussy.

"Shit," Po grunted as Viper began to bob on his dick.

"Mmmm," she said, purposefully dragging out the sound knowing it would send vibrations through his cock. "I missed the taste of your dick."

"The feeling's somewhat mutual." Po grunted. He moved his hands as if to place them on the top of her head, but he once more realized that they were bound.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners? Let me undo those." Viper pulled off of his dick, making an audible _POP _as she came off. Viper's tail also was removed from Tigress' pussy allowing coherent thought to enter her thoughts again. And she knew exactly what to do.

Once Tigress' paws were free, she jumped the snake, pinning her to the bed by her neck. Po crawled to the edge of the bed, terrified and somewhat turned on.

Tigress grinned evilly at the snake. But Viper just grinned right back. "Oh, kinky girl," Viper said.

"You know I am," Tigress responded before colliding her lips with Viper's. Po's mouth literally fell out at the scene that began to unfold before him. Tigress' hand snaked it's way (pardon the pun) down Viper's long slender body, stopping just above her clit. She began to run her index finger up and down the outside of her slit, eliciting a small moan from Viper, who followed suit and continued to pump her tail in and out of Tigress. Soon they were both moaning and Po, upon hearing the sexiest sound in China, began to stroke himself.

Only when Tigress pushed her finger roughly into Viper did she actually scream out, making Po stroke faster. Soon they were both a sweaty, panting, and squelching mess. Po began to move closer until he was stroking himself right in front of their faces. But because they were so involved in their making out, they didn't notice.

Until Po came all over their faces that is. The first shot hit both of them and sent them into near literally mind-shattering orgasms. Once he had covered their entire faces, he realized he was still shooting, so he began to aim at Tigress' back and tried to get some in between them. And he succeeded. By the time he was done, Tigress was purring, Viper was moaning twice as loud, Po was panting, and they were all a sticky, sweaty, and hot mess and both of the girls had gone through three orgasms.

Tigress began to lick all of the cum off of her friends face and Viper did the same. Watching the girls clean themselves off kept Po very hard. But he had other plans.

"Let me help," he said, moving around to get a good look at both of their pussies, glistening with cum. Po slowly began to lick up each of the girls slits, making Tigress arch her back and sending extreme shiver's up Viper's spine. All three of them were in unyielding ecstasy.

"God's of China Po, you are good!" Viper panted.

"Mmmm, isn't he," Tigress agreed.

"I always aim to please. Po responded as his tongue darted from Viper's snatch to Tigress'.

"As much-" she ended with a gasp as Po stuck his tongue "_Pleasuuure_," she drug out the word, loving every minute of Po's tongue in her pussy. "this brings, I wish to move onto the, ahem, main course."

Po grinned at her choice of words and took one last scoop of her Pussy juices before getting up. "As you wish. Now, who's first?" Po, used to having more than one girl at the same time by now, asked.

Viper grinned. "Why Tigress of course."

"Wait," Tigress, who was just coming down from her last orgasm once again caused by Viper's tail, asked. "Why me?"

"Because dear, even with the massive amount of fucking you do, your still too tense. I believe I have a solution to that. Now, shut the fuck up, and ride the Dragon Warrior like a squirrel on drugs." Viper's grin grew wider still. As did Tigress' and Po's. While Tigress dropped up and down on Po's massive member, Viper thoroughly inspected her tail, making sure it was plenty lubricated. "It's a good thing you turn into a mindless zombie when you have something in your pussy Tigress, otherwise, this might not work."

"Viper, I would be careful where you stick that thing," Po cautioned.

"HOLY FUCK YOUR HUGE!" Tigress screamed.

"Calm yourself Dragon Warrior. It's not for you," her evil grin never wavering as she watched Tigress' ass bounce up and down hypnotically, every bounce revealing her puckered target. She slithered onto Po's gut and reached around behind Tigress with her tail. She winked at the Panda. "It's for her,"

"Hold up, WHAT!" Tigress screamed.

"Nothing," Viper said before catching Tigress into a passionate kiss just in time for her tail to penetrate her ass. Tigress screamed in sheer bliss into the kiss.

Now Tigress had not only Po's dick punching into her womb with each bounce, but she also had Viper's smooth and wet tail sliding into her ass. And it showed no signs of stopping.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING FUCK! SHIT! OH MY GODS VIPER YOUR GOING DEEP!" Tigress screeched.

"But of course. I am going to completely surround myself into your tight hot asshole."

Tigress felt Viper's pussy slide past her hole and she just lost it. She threw her head back as an Earth-shattering orgasm wracked her body. Both her pussy and her ass tightened, throwing the other two into their respective orgasms as well.

Po shot his seed deep into her womb, while Viper's pussy convulsed inside of Tigress' ass, lubricating it further. But none of them showed signs of slowing down.

Soon, Po had came twice more, and Viper and Tigress five times. Viper had almost all of her body inside of Tigress' ass, save her head. She didn't even try. As kinky as that might have been, she didn't think she could fit.

After one more mind shattering orgasm for each of them, Tigress collapsed on top of Po's gut, Viper became lost in Tigress' ass' warmth, and Po was just utterly exhausted. And all three of them fell asleep, nobody pulling out. Tigress rolled over onto her side and Viper lay her head on the cum covered sheets.

Kioko entered the room, smelling the now familiar scent of sex ever so present in the air.

The preteen Tiger knew almost everything about her parent's sexual escapades, but she never confronted them about it. Mainly because it turned her on so much. Crawling up onto the bed, she removed her pants and began to furiously pump her finger's into her pussy.

Beginning masturbation earlier than most, she picked up a few tricks from sneaking around and watching her mom while dad was away on a mission. Or from just plain sneaking around and watching them through a hole in their wall that she made during her so-called meditation lessons. Of course she knew how to meditate! She hadn't been recently because she felt it wrong, but seeing her mom and dad covered in cum on their bed, kick started her hormones once again. Screaming as loudly as she dared, she let her juices flow onto the bed thinking, _what's one more orgasm on this sex stained bed. _Grinning evilly to herself, she got up and her sexual thoughts pervaded her mind once more.

But this time, she was gonna do something about it. She also didn't notice her Aunty Viper's head sticking out of her mother's ass.

A/N MUAHAHAH! Man I am sick! But that's why you guy's love me right! Anywhore, leave your suggestions for future pairings in the review box _below. v_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Peace, Love, and Hair Grease,

Lionstar,

Out


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: What's happening forum? Alright, so, guess what is significant about this chapter. Can't figure it out? Well... you see...it is... THE TENTH CHAPTER! And that means, you guys get an extra special treat, and also a prequel for the chapter twenty spectacular.

Also, this is going to be a very dark and brutal rape chapter. I advise you to either skip it, or wait for the next chapter if you don't like Yuri rape. And I mean very, _very, __**very!**_ Brutal and near deadly rape. But do not despair, the chapter twenty spectacular will be a very loving orgy. That's all I'll say. Also, even if you skip the chapter, please read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: You know what? I'm in such a good mood, I'm going to be nice. I, the author, state that I do not own Kung Fu Panda; Legends of Awesomeness or otherwise. Dreamworks does. However, you have been warned that this is a very brutal rape chapter that will feature much blood. You have been warned.

"Bye Po!" Song yelled. "Be sure to visit!"

Song smiled as the wind continued to pull her toward the camp that was the home of the Ladies of the Shade. Landing lightly on her feet, she pushed open the doors to the camp, only to be rushed by two identical clouded leopards.

"Twins! It's me, Song!" she yowled, struggling against her attackers.

"We know," they hissed in unison.

"What? Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up," they told her, their voices clashing together as five more leopardess' came over and dragged Song into a chair. After tying her up the Twins harmoniously clapped their hands.

And right on cue, one of the water buffalo they use to keep guard, among other things, walked up.

Song's eyes widened in horror. "No," she gasped. She knew what was about to happen. She was very familiar with the punishment for traitors. "No." she said a little louder.

The buffalo kept advancing. "No!" she said more forcefully this time. The buffalo was so shocked at this act of defiance that he stopped. The Twins' eyes narrowed.

"No? And who are you to stop us?" they said.

Song struggled furiously against her bond and, using her claws, she broke free. Shooting a glare toward the now terrified twins, she grinned like a madman. "I am Song Li, heir to Su. And I am the new leader of the Ladies of the Shade," she stated.

The rest of the leopardess' froze for a second, before bursting into a laugh. But it ended abruptly as they saw that she looked like she was serious. Getting into a stance, Song beckoned them to challenge her leadership with her index and middle finger.

The Twins were the first to rush her. Grabbing both their arms, Song spun them around before slamming them together, transitioning smoothly into another stance. "Next," she said simply.

Her victory was short lived however, as all five of the Ladies who helped the Twins jumped her and held her down. They began to tie her up with a lot stronger bonds, but they tied her upright, allowing the now naked water buffalo better access, as the rest of the Ladies began to strip of her cloths. By now there was a crowd of other Ladies gathering to watch the punishment. Song bowed her head cause she knew that she'd been beat. She also hung her head in embarrassment as the scars she had so furiously tried to hide for the past three years shown brightly now. Her breasts were massively scarred, her pussy wider than most, and there were four long scars running along her otherwise toned stomach.

The water buffalo, who's name she never cared to remember, was now advancing toward her from behind. Even though she had always found this form of punishment to be completely unnecessary and horrific, it was a completely different thing to having it be executed to her own person. It was now not only horrific, but also terrifying, even though having involuntary sex was no new thing to her. Her mother, Su, had always made her seduce other men to achieve access to this palace or the other. In fact, she had never had voluntary sex before in her life. She had almost hoped she would have to seduce Po, just so she could have someone who actually cared for her ravish her pussy.

Which, by the way, was beginning to show signs of arousal from her daydreams of the panda. The Twins, who had long since recovered from Song's counterattack, gasped in mock shock. "Are you enjoying this?" they asked in their duel-voices.

Song snapped her head up and blushed furiously. "Um, no..."

"Oh, she is!" one of the Ladies came up behind her and said, poking at her quivering pussy.

"Oh, that just won't do," one of the Twins said.

"I got an idea," said the other. She leaned in and whispered into her sisters ear. The first nodded and grinned.

"Good idea sister. Ka!" The water buffalo snapped his head up as it was hung in disappointment, his cock hard and at attention. "You will go with one of the other Ladies, pick any you like. We're enacting a new form of punishment."

The water buffalo grumbled and dragged the now purring leopardess who was poking at Song's pussy away into his tent. Song's eyes widened in terror and mild curiosity at what the Twins had planned.

They both giggled and retreated into their tent, but not before telling the others to disperse for the night, and that the punishment will begin in the morning.

Song, of course, had no idea what's coming.

_Some hours later_

Song's head snapped up once more as she struggled against the sweet temptress that was sleep. She continued to try harder and harder as the evening progressed to stay awake, fearful that someone would come to dish out punishment early. She was after all, tied up. Should Ka get bored with that other leopardess, he could easily have at her.

But no one came, so she continued to drift slowly into sleep. Until she was abruptly woken to the feeling of something wet and long on her now dry but slowly moistening pussy. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she noticed it was still night.

Then she remembered why she even woke up in the first place. Looking down she saw the grinning face of one of the Twins. "Lu! What are you...Ohhh," she shuddered in wrongful pleasure at the stimulation through Lu's tongue on her pussy. When the other Twin, Le, emerged fully nude from the shadows she knew exactly what was happening here.

Ever since she was young, she struggled with her own sexuality, always looking at this woman's ass or that's boobs. Either way, her mother noticed and decided to try to get her to seduce women as well as men. And years ago, when she first attempted to, things went very wrong, very fast.

_Three years ago_

"Song, I need you to..." Su began before she was cut off by her daughter.

"Yea yea, I know the drill. So who is it this time?"

"By the way this will be a solo mission. Your going in alone. Consider it an assessment. And her name, is Su Wu," Su stated. She beamed at her daughter. Su had always dreamed about robbing her very namesake. Su's own mother had also been a thief and had hoped that naming her daughter after her first robbery victim would grant her good luck in her endeavors.

Song, however, noticed quite a few things right away. "S..Su...W...Wu?" she stuttered out nervously at the menacing and famous criminal's name. Su nodded. The fact that she was a woman also unnerved her as she wasn't exactly raised to believe that homosexuality was a bad thing, but Song had always felt somewhat reserved about her taste in females. "You do know that she is a woman right?" Song asked her mother.

"Yes and a hardcore lesbian. Don't give me any of that, 'But I don't like girls shit.' I've caught you looking at the other Ladies while they change." Song blushed. "Anyways, you can steal whatever you like as long as it's worth more than 5,000 yen. Now, go get 'em Tige...er... leopard!" she finished awkwardly.

Song bowed her head and practiced her seduction techniques, including buying a new low hanging dress that gave almost unrestricted viewing access to her perky breasts. She also 'forgot' to wear panties and a bra, so anytime there was a breeze if she didn't hold her dress down everyone in viewing range could see her pussy.

Song gathered her bearings and took a deep breath before beginning her pre-seduction ritual. Walking deep into the woods, she closed her eyes, crossed her legs after sitting on a rock, not caring if anybody sees her snatch, and began to take some deep breaths going over all of her sexual plays in her head.

"Nice," she heard from in front of her. Her eyes snapping open, she saw a snow leopardess standing in front of her. Taking in her form, she noticed her to be very beautiful. No, not beautiful. Sexy would be a better word for the feline in her presence. She was taller than Song by almost a foot and clearly older, with purple tinted fur. She wore a deep green vest hanging lower than Song's red dress, leaving nothing of her breasts, no, tits would better describe the melons in front of her, to the imagination.

In addition her black pants were very tight, almost spandex, revealing a very alluring cameltoe and making her plump ass pop almost directly out at her. It was so shocking she almost forgot she spoke. "Um, what?"

The leopardess pointed, making Song blush as she realized she was marveling at her pussy. She laughed at the younger leopardess' blush. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You can't fight your sexuality. Trust me, I had to learn the hard way. My name is Su."

Song almost swallowed her tongue. "D... did you say S...Su?" she stuttered.

"Yes, why? Heard of me?" her eyes narrowed.

"No!" she said a little to fast, putting her hands in front of her and shaking them side to side. "It's just, my mother's name is Su," she explained.

"Good. Now, what's a sweet thang like you doin out here?" she gestured to the now darkening wilderness.

"I'm, um, lost. And in need of a place to stay," she put on her best innocence smile she could. Su narrowed her eyes. Song bent forward and intertwined her hands, appearing to be begging. But what she was really doing was granting Su better viewing access to her boobs. Su's glare lessened, but didn't let up completely. "I'll do anything," she pleaded.

Su got a mischievous smile on her face. "_Anything_?"

Song took a deep breath, bracing herself for the consequences. "Yes, anything," she even pushed her breasts up, revealing a small portion of her nipple, for emphasis.

Su's glare widened before she grabbed Song's wrist, a little too hard. "Alright, you can stay at Wu Mountain with me and my sisters on one condition. You are to pleasure me in anyway I tell you to. Got it?" Song gulped and nodded her head. "Good. Now, follow me."

AC;MOS

The trouble began shortly after arriving at Wu Mountain. Su showed her where she'd be staying, then showed her her own room. Where she was promptly thrown onto the bed. "Wait," Song tried to protest.

"Ah, ah, ah," Su said, wiggling a finger at her. "No waiting. That was part of the deal. Now shut up," she growled. Song whimpered.

Su continued to grin mischievously as she grabbed four lengths of rope. Song cowered and curled into a fetal position on the soft bed. Su glared, her smile gone. "Oh hell no," she hissed.

She stormed over to the bed and grabbed Song's wrist once more, causing the clouded leopardess to cry out. Tying her to the bed posts, she spread the young feline out like a rug, allowing her unrestricted access to anything she wanted including her ass, as she tied her legs to a low hanging hook in the ceiling.

"Much better. Now, how to begin?" Su walked over to a tall wooden wardrobe and when she dramatically threw it open, Song began to softly cry. Lining the wall of the of the wardrobe, were many assorted sex toys. Even though some of them looked like they could also be used as torture weapons.

Su's face grew serious as she consulted her collection, wondering which she should use first. She looked for a while before grabbing a extremely large purple dildo, incredibly thick and as long as Song's arm. Su's grin once more spread across her face as she walked over to Song, who was continuing to cry.

She looked at the dildo then back at Song. "But first," she said slowly and seductively but doing nothing to ease Song's displeasure. The voice was less than that of a seductress, then that of a Siren, sweetly luring sailors to their doom. But Su had no intention of killing Song. Oh no. At least, not yet.

Su set the large rubber appendage on the base of the bed. She crawled slowly up to Song, like a spider, playing with it's trapped pray. As she crawled she began to slowly remove her already skimpy clothing, leaving herself in nothing but her fur.

Once she reached Song, her playful smile grew wider, but it didn't reach her eyes. In her eyes, was the look of a predator. Su grabbed Song's face and pulled her roughly in for a kiss. Though it was one sided, Su seemed to enjoy it well enough. Song felt something drip onto her leg.

Then she felt something rubbing against her leg and was disgusted to find it be Su's pussy. The wet opening was grinding up and down against Song's now wet and matted fur. Su continued to kiss her roughly while her hand snaked downward. Stopping to briefly but roughly grope her breasts, her hand continued it's decent downward toward her object of interest.

And in spite of herself she found herself getting slightly wet due to Su's treatment of her breasts. And Su knew it too as she scented it in the air. It smelled delicious. And if there was one thing Su loved, it was a good meal. Giving Song one last kiss, she moved her head downward much like her hand, which was now petting Song's pussy lightly in an attempt to get her even wetter.

It was working too. Song whimpered and pressed her face into the sheets to keep from crying out at her raper's, for that's what she was, treatment. Once her face got eye level with Song's breast, she began to bite on them very roughly, forcing a cry of pain from Song's mouth. Meanwhile Su's other hands began to roughly play with her other breast while she continued to play with her left tit with her mouth.

She nipped, bit, sucked unmercifully hard, and overall abused her breast even drawing blood. Once she pulled off she realized almost her entire breast was covered in blood. Grinning maniacally, she began to do the same to the other boob. Biting, sucking, nipping and just plain abusing Song's tits just felt to damn good.

But not to Song. Oh no, she continued to cry out, not loving this at all. In fact, she hated it. Hated her mother for sending her on this mission. Hated Su Wu for doing this to her. But most of all, she hated herself, for even liking women in the first place. She began to cry louder and louder until her chest was covered in her own blood from Su's rough treatment.

Su grinned maliciously as her petting of Song's now incredibly wet pussy became more of a rubbing as she just dragged her palm and claws along the entrance and lips, drawing small amounts of blood. Her head continued it's downward journey and she dragged her claws through her stomach, cutting it open. Song coughed up a little blood. The wounds on her stomach, while not deep, were bleeding freely.

Song sputtered over her words, but managed a weak, "Your killing me."

"No. I'm not. If I was, you'd be dead right now. I'm just getting a little bit of fun out of you. Don't worry, you won't die from that," she told her fellow leopardess, gesturing to the cuts on Song's tits and stomach. "You'll just feel massive pain. And that," she stuck one finger in her pussy without bothering to sheath her claws, cutting the inside of her pussy. "is _exactly _the was I like it."

Su purred and Song cried some more. Both noises were equally loud. Su continued to pump a finger in and out of Song each time rotating her claw. Soon Song's blood was mixed with her juices which had all but stopped flowing.

"Oh my, I suggest that you get aroused again. Otherwise that," she pointed at the massive dildo still sitting on the end of the bed. "is going to be extremely painful." Su's grin finally spread to her now mischievous eyes.

Song's cries grew louder and her sorrows grew deeper. Su continued to purr. "Oh well," Su slowly and tantalizingly grabbed the massive toy and held it slowly up to Song's face. "You know what time it is?" Song slowly shook her head, her tears running down her cheek. "It's time for you," She prodded the end of the dildo against Song's pussy. "To become," she pushed slightly in making Song cry out louder. "my _bitch_." she hissed the last word slowly and lengthily as she pushed the dildo deeper and farther into Song's pussy.

Song clenched her teeth in pain as the massive toy invaded her cavern. It slid in easier than she thought but she soon came upon the sickening realization that the lubrication allowing that was her blood. Song's eyes grew red from her crying. Su purred as she grabbed Song's breasts with her paws, claws and all, and began to knead them very roughly.

Song screamed in pain as her breasts was being torn and her pussy being split by the massive toy. Su laughed maniacally as she was getting more sick pleasure than she ever has. The sadist in her enjoyed watching this petite leopardess being slowly torn apart by her hand. And her claws. Su smiled much like the Grinch as an idea came to her.

Song became gratefully confused as she felt the torture on her boobs and pussy let up. Granted her pussy was still being torn in half, but at least it wasn't going deeper. It was already about six inches deep and it wasn't even halfway in yet. But she was too weak to see what made her raper stop raping her.

But when she heard Su murmuring in disappointment her curiosity over came her pain. She slowly and painfully lifted her head and saw Su standing at her torture/sex cabinet and was shaking her head in despair. "No, no. These just wont do," she grumbled to herself, looking around the room for something else to use for whatever evil plans she had in mind. Her eyes sparkled with an evil malevolence when her they rested on Song's umbrella that she had left in the doorway at the beginning of this escapade.

Su walked over and grabbed the accessory/weapon and twirled it in her fingers maliciously. Grinning, she went back to the bed but sat on Song's face instead of in front of her. She grabbed the dildo and pulled it out slowly. "Eat my pussy bitch. And no biting, or else," Su demanded.

Song nodded and cried as she began to lick Su's dripping pussy slowly. Su moaned in pleasure as she pulled the last of the dildo out with a _pop_! She licked the dildo clean and then proceeded to lick Song's pussy in a sixty-nine position that was extremely dissimilar from the one she would have with Master Tigress nearly three years later.

For one, Song was not enjoying it and receiving the same pleasure as she would with the Tiger Master. For another thing, Su was rubbing massive amounts of Song's juices onto Song's asshole. Song should have noticed this, but was too busy with trying to keep Su from tearing more holes into her.

So when she felt Su's tongue brush her puckered hole she gasped out in surprise. Even more so when she felt something prod each of her holes. And from the feel of it the dildo was about to go back into her pussy. But what was going in her ass? She wondered. With a jolt of fear she realized it was her umbrella Su had previously snagged.

With a rough thrust of her arms, Su shoved both cock-like things into the younger leopardess. "Did I say you could stop eating bitch?"

Song whimpered and continued to lick and dig into the older leopardess' cunt. Slowly, Su began to push both appendages into her. Song whimpered into Su's snatch as she was double penetrated with two massive tools. She arched her back when the massive dildo prodded against her cervix, but cried when it showed no signs of stopping.

But Su had other plans. In one quick thrust she shoved not only the umbrella in to the hilt, she punched through Song's cervix rather painfully. Song gave a loud scream and Su's pussy became not only soaked with her juices and Song's saliva, but also with her tears as well.

Su grinned as she shuddered and came on Song's face, demanding her to lick up every last drop. And ruefully, Song did just that. Su raised her head to the heaven's and yowled as loud as she could in pleasure. Her head snapped back down abruptly again however, when her finger's brushed what felt like a trigger on the umbrella.

"Oh, what does this button do?" she asked. Song's eyes widened in horror.

"No. No please don't," she whispered to her raper. her ass already hurt enough from the deep penetration, she didn't want to know what it felt like if Su pressed that button.

But unfortunately, Su was a sadist. And she knew that if she pushed this button, it would cause Song the pain she so loved to watch and inflict. So press it she did. And all at once, Song's ass became half as tight as it originally was as the umbrella attempted to open in the small enclosed space. Song's scream pierced the air like nails across a chalkboard. "You know, they say it's bad luck to open an umbrella inside." She pushed it a bit deeper. "But I think I'll take my chances." Su's finger's brushed against yet another switch and she shrilled in glee. "Oh my, another one? How nice of you," she ended as she pressed the switch.

Song's scream abruptly stopped as she coughed up blood from the blades that had opened into her ass from the umbrella. She sobbed deeply and gave the occasional scream she Su began to twirl the umbrella and force more of the dildo into her. Soon her now ruined pussy had completely engulfed the dildo so nothing was showing of the false cock. But the umbrella still remained the most painful thing of this experience. Twisting and sinking deeper, it cut up the inside of her ass while splitting it open quite literally.

But through the haze of pain, an idea came to Song. One last, desperate idea. "There's one more," she managed to croak.

Su looked at the leopardess. "One more what?" she growled.

"Button," she gasped as Su gave a rough twist.

Su looked down to discover that she was right. There was one more button. She eagerly pressed it and was shocked when nothing happened for almost a minute. And that was because of the depth of the umbrella in Song's ass, it took a little for the knock-out gas in the accessory/weapon to escape the tight orifice.

But when it did, Su fell to the ground, out cold. Song almost laughed if she wasn't so eager to get out of there. She quickly grabbed her stuff and painfully ran out of there with a massive dildo completely in her pussy and an umbrella handle sticking out of her ass, her chest and ass spots stained red and her face streaked and matted with tears, and all thoughts of her mission forgotten.

(See, I warned you. Rape scene's over. Maybe a little bit of blood from here on out.)

Luckily the camp wasn't far from Wu Mountain. And miraculously no one saw her, save her comrades who laughed at her when she sowed up with an umbrella in her ass. But they scrambled to help her when they saw her condition. Song passed out upon entering the camp.

Upon her awakening, she noticed Su was at her bedside. "Well," she growled impatiently. "Where's the score?"

Song almost sat bolt upright in rage if she wasn't hurting so bad. So she settled for slapping her mother as hard as she could with her claws out. Su's eyes reddened with fury as she began to bleed from the shallow cuts on her face. "How could that be the only thing on your mind?" she yelled at her mother. "I was raped. And it was because of you!" she accusingly pointed a finger at Su.

"Me?!" she yelled, outraged. "It was you who didn't stand up for yourself. And more so, it was you who like women in the first place!" Su stormed off without a word save for the "Thank you, by the way, for this." at the entrance to the tent she was in as she waved the dildo that was once embedded in her daughter's pussy. "Been needing another one."

Song bowed her head as Su dramatically left the tent. Her mother was right. It had been her fault. Something in Song's heart hardened that night. Something that was not softened until three years from now, when she would meet the Tiger Master that would change her outlook once more on women.

A/N Well, there you go. Now, I have a few announcements/apologies to make. First off, I'm sorry for not updating anything for a while, but I recently got into some trouble with my parents and they seized my laptop. Again sorry, but it was out of my control. Also, I purposefully made Song bisexual. And it was for this reason. And that reason is this, while I am not homosexual myself, I find it horribly inappropriate when you use the word gay as an insult. It's just wrong. The gay community should not be condemned because of who they like, it's just not natural. Nor should you be ashamed of your sexuality. Either way, you are human and all men and women were born equal.

And one more thing, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty sure my sexual facts have run a little dry. That is because as I mentioned in the first chapter I am still a virgin though not in any way, shape, or form, ignorant in the sexual arts. That is because my volunteers, 75 percent of which were voluntary (jk), have all either moved or refused to do it anymore. So, if you are a dedicated and single female fan of this fanfiction, live in the central Kansas area, about Salina to Moundridge area (preferably Salina), and would like to help me out, please PM me. Do not fear, nothing will be done that you do not want to. Whatever you may think of me because of this chapter, I am not a rapist. And I may be a pervert but I am also a gentleman. And if you are male and know any friends please don't hesitate to send them my way. Also I am not looking for a committed relationship however, I will not deny that I might accept one. Alright, well, sorry if this paragraph offended you, but I need help. Please don't think em creepy for this.

Okay, well that's all folks. Please review who you want -cough- Kioko x Po x Tigress, Ahem, -cough- in the review box below.

Peace, Love, and Hair Grease.

Lionstar,

Out


	11. Kioko x Po x Tigress

**A/N What's happening forum? So as you may have noticed I have placed all other stories on hiatus except this one and one other Pokèmon story I have. Therefore I will have more time to work on this. Don't tell the others but this ones my favorite ;). Anyways, this chapter will feature something that I feel very strongly for. As you know, I do not have kids. As a matter of fact, I have only recently lost my virginity. However, due to the increasing number of idiots in this world, I do not want my child, daughter or son to lose his or her virginity to someone who will only spit on it. Now as I was saying, this chapter will feature consensual incest (and also, my first written foursome). I feel like, as long as it's consensual, there really is no harm in it. **

**For without incest, whether your a creationist or evolutionist, we could not have existed and evolved as a species without it. And I know that I would rather my daughter/son have his/her first time with someone she trusts and loves. Namely me, my wife, or his/her sister/brother. If you feel differently, that's fine. I don't condemn you for your beliefs and I hope you don't judge me based on mine. As I said, it must be consensual for it to be okay. No matter what you may think from last chapter and some others of mine, I do not condone rape and I hope none of you do either. Anyways, if you don't like incest, please skip this chapter or wait for the next one as with the last chapter. Thank you, and don't forget to review! Also, while Leon is my personal OC, my views on children/sex shall be reflected by Po and Tigress. Just thought you should know.**

The Jade Palace gong rang throughout the grounds, jolting awake a panda and tiger from their peaceful slumber. "Shit," they both swore in unison. They bolted upright and jumped out of their bed stark naked, Both Po's member and Tigress' tits flopping around as they rushed to get dressed.

They managed to dress fairly quick, but they knew Shifu would be pissed. Both of them ran down the stairs, but Tigress was shocked to see Po run quicker, his large belly bouncing with each step. A look of 'Oh crap I'm late' was plastered on his face, he burst through the doors of the Jade Palace and ran into the kitchen.

What he found there surprised him. The Five (minus Tigress of course) and Shifu sat calmly at the table and only looked up briefly as Po burst in shortly followed by Tigress before returning to their previous conversations. Standing at the counter in a apron, was an animal he had never seen before. She looked to be about Shifu's size so she stood on the counter as she darted around, fixing breakfast. She had gray fur and a light black muzzle with a long striped tail. A light blue robe adorned her body making her surprisingly large breasts stand out. But weirdest of all was her hands. The had five digits like Monkey instead of four.

Po looked just as confused as Tigress did.

"Ah, Po and Tigress. A pleasure you could join us," Shifu said merrily. The four snickered. "This is Anasazi and before you ask, she is a Lemur," he explained, foreseeing Po's next question. "She will be, ahm, staying with us for a while." He grinned and tried to look innocent, but not before shooting a sharp glance Tigress' way that only she saw..

Tigress immediately picked up on what was happening, but Po was a little bit slower. _Give him a few minutes, _Tigress thought.

"SHIFU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" he exclaimed. Anasazi blushed and Shifu did as well. The four busted up laughing. He began to ask all kinds of things, like how did they meet, who asked who out, have you kissed yet, were you sleeping together.

The Five and even Anasazi and Shifu didn't think he knew what he was asking. The questions slowly got more personal until Po felt himself be thrown on the ground. He hit the floor with an _oof, _and looked upward to see Anasazi, holding a wooden spoon to his head, standing on his belly.

"Look here Dragon Warrior." Her voice was calm and sweet with a hint of deadly tones laced throughout. "What your Grandmaster and I do in the bedroom is our business and our business alone. You do not need to know our sexual habits and we do not need to tell you." Her shockingly blue eyes pierced through Po's green ones and he got the full effect of her words. "Have I made myself clear?"

Po gulped and nodded, terrified of the lemur. "Good. Now," she said, hopping off of his belly and onto the counter once more. "I hope you don't mind but I had already began cooking breakfast."

Po got up quickly as the previous threat left his mind. It was replaced by the prospect of getting food. He hastily chose his spot next to Monkey as he eagerly awaited his food. Tigress calmly sat down next to him as Monkey began to tease him about being beaten by a lemur. Soon enough, everybody had a hot steaming bowl of something foreign. Nobody could recognize it. But everybody ate it anyways, and a general widening of eyes spread across the table on everyone except Shifu and Anasazi of course, both of which, had tasted her cooking.

"Wow, this is really good," Mantis said, repeating what he said Po's first day at the palace.

"I agree. Anasazi's culinary skill rival's that of Po's," Shifu stated.

"You guys have got to compete one of these days," Viper suggested. Most everybody agreed, but their suggestions fell on deaf ears as Po drained his bowl.

"Another!" he announced once he was done, holding up his bowl before sprinting to the pot of food.

Tigress suppressed a chuckle at her husband's antics. She had resolved to once again show her hard demeanor, at least for the duration of Anasazi's stay. While she would never admit this out loud, she had always felt somewhat territorial of Shifu. Ever since she was a cub, she had always chased away his romantic interests but this lemur... she's gonna be a tougher nut to crack.

Po went back for another bowl, very hurriedly after finishing the second one.

"Is he always this childish?" Anasazi whispered to Shifu with a warm smile.

Both Po and Tigress froze what they were doing. Slowly turning his head, midway through getting soup, Po locked eyes with Tigress. "Shi-" they began, before thinking better of it and running out the door.

The remaining animals in the dining hall looked after them for a second before laughing hysterically, some even falling out of their seats. Shifu and Anasazi looked confused. "Would anyone like to explain to me what's wrong? And why you're all laughing at it?" Anasazi asked.

"Kioko...wasn't...at breakfast," Viper said through laughs.

"Who's Kioko? And why is she late? And why did Po and Tigress run off like that?" Anasazi pressed.

"Kioko is the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress' daughter, and I'm not quite sure why she's late." He turned his head questioningly at the remaining of the Five who had managed to regain some of their composure. "Would any of you like to explain why she's late? It's not like her."

The Four exchanged a look and nodding in unison, Viper said, "Okay, but you cannot tell Po or Tigress about it yet," she told the two elders. They both nodded, quickly getting sucked in by the gossip vacuum. "So the other day, I was fallowing Kioko around, you know, just for kicks, when I saw her with..."

**MOS:AC MOS:AC MOS:AC**

Both Po and Tigress ran all over the palace, looking for their lost kit. Well, at 16, she could hardly be considered a kit, but she still felt like their kit and she probably always will. Hollering her name, but not very loudly for fear disrupting breakfast.

After meeting up once more, they both felt incredibly stupid for not thinking of this before. "Find anything?" Tigress asked the bear.

"Nope. You?"

"Not a single hair. Oh Po, where could she be?" she hugged the bear and began to sob in his shoulder, shocking Po to no end. Tigress had never cried before. It was strange seeing the Tiger Master shed tears.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Tigress looked at the panda. "What if she just slept in?" he suggested.

"Well, it's a long shot, but I suppose she could still be at the house. Let's go see." They ran to their house but something stopped Tigress who, in turn, stopped Po by holding out her arm. As Po slammed into her arm, he fell backwards.

"Tigress! What the-" he began.

"Shh!" she quieted him. She sniffed the air a couple more times. "Smell that?" She continued to sniff more.

Po regained his footing and took a deep breath, but he couldn't smell anything. "No, I don't." Tigress grinned.

"Well I do. Now follow me and move _quietly,_" she said, emphasizing 'quietly'.

Po, thanks to his stealth training, moved like a shadow as he followed his wife. As they got closer, he could begin to smell what Tigress was talking about. _That's strange. Why does it smell like this? Me and Tigress aren't _the realization of what was happening hit him like a blast from Shen's weapon.

"Tigress," he hissed.

"I know, it's exciting isn't it," she said with a smile as they approached their daughter's room. _Exciting, _wasn't the first word to come to mind.

"Tigress, I don't know about this..." he said.

"Shh, we're here," she hissed. They were now standing outside their daughters room, her door slightly ajar. They could now hear slight moans coming from the room, but they were only male moans. Both Tigress and Po peaked in and Po blushed at what they saw.

Laying on the bed, his head thrown back in pleasure, was a male lion. He looked to be about 17 years of age. He was stark naked, his member being slowly stroked by a small deft striped hand. And there wasn't a doubt in either lover's mind who that hand belonged to.

With her back to the spouses, Kioko slowly stroked the lion's dick, while it wasn't as large as her father's, it certainly came close and showed great potential for in the future. For an eighteen year old feline, he had quite the impressive package. She grinned as she continued her simulations of her boyfriends dick.

The lion looked like he was enjoying this immense pleasure being swiftly dealt to him. If Tigress' skill was hereditary, Po knew exactly the feeling he was receiving right now. Kioko too, was buck ass naked, her hips swaying hypnotically in tune with her stroking. Po could not help stare at his daughter's round ass as it swayed. He immediately found subtle differences between her and her mother. For one, Kioko's ass was more plump and bouncy while Tigress' was round and firm. Po felt bad for watching his daughter like this, but his penis felt no shame as it quickly tented his pants.

Tigress stared hungrily at the couple, at both the lion's dick and Kioko's pussy. It had been months since she'd had a good meal of pussy. Song was usually more than happy to oblige, and so was Viper, but she simply did not have the time nowadays. But man that dick and pussy sure looked tasty.

Kioko couldn't take it anymore as she reached underneath her and began to rub her moist crotch heatedly. Rubbing him off for the first time had gotten her so horny, she just couldn't help herself. She slowly stroked her pussy, running her fingers through her folds, her fingers brushing her clit with each stroke.

"Here," both Po and Tigress were surprised to hear the deep voice that came from the adolescent lion. Turns out he was more mature than they both previously thought. "let me help you with that. A pretty little lady like yourself shouldn't have to do that all by yourself," he grinned as he sat up, his member slipping from her grasp.

And he's a gentleman too? Kioko must have also inherited her mother's taste in men. "Oh Leon, you're so sweet," Kioko giggled as the lion known as Leon gently pushed her onto her back, giving the Panda and Tiger a great view of her massive tits!

_Holy shit! Those are bigger than Tigress'! _Po thought, proud of his daughter. Tigress couldn't help but feel jealous at her daughter's melons, yet at the same time, she also just wanted to press her face in between them. Their attention was quickly moved back to the room as a loud moan could be heard. From the angle the young couple was sitting, Po and Tigress could easily see the lion's handwork. Kioko was now gushing juices as Leon continued to thrust his fingers in and out of their daughter's pussy. He was thrusting rather roughly and Kioko seemed to be loving every minute of it. Yet another Tigress Hereditary Sex Trait.

Po's eyes were firmly glued to Kioko's bouncing jugs as her pussy continued to be assaulted. He just couldn't help himself anymore as his hand shot into his pants and he began to slowly stroke himself. Tigress tore her eyes away from Leon's rough fingering to see Po's incestual masturbation. _Fuck it,_ she thought as she too began to furiously rub herself. Their eyes returned to the scene once more and the young lion looked like he was considering doing something. Without stopping or breaking rhythm, he closed his eyes and nodded before pulling his fingers out.

"Leon! Why did you st- OOOHH SOOO GOOOOOD." she moaned loudly. Leon grinned through a mouthful of pussy before he went back to licking slowly and sensually around the outer lips of Kioko's labia. He teased the folds of Kioko's pussy, flicking her clit every so often. Po couldn't help but admire his technique. He wasn't a pro, but with the proper training he could become quite the cuntlicker. Tigress looked in awe at the lion's novice skill. Either they had been at this for quite some time, which she knew they hadn't, or that kid wasn't a virgin, which she knew he was because she knew Kioko's standards, or he was just that skilled. Holy shit, he's just that skilled!

Kioko moaned out loudly, making Tigress blush. She knew where she got that from. Every since her experience with Song, she had slowly grown into more and more of a sexual deviant. Now she was seriously contemplating jumping her daughter's boyfriend just to have his dick inside of her. _Oh my gods, what's wrong with me? Oh, yea. Nothing. _She thought to herself. Po had told her a long time ago, there was nothing wrong with a good strong sex drive.

"Leon, stop teasing me." Kioko's voice brought both of the lovers back to reality. However, the lion either didn't hear her or ignored her, for he just kept right on flitting his tongue around her lips. "Leon I swear to the fucking gods!" she swore at him. Tigress definitely knew where she got that from.

But the lion just grinned and gave her what she asked for. He knew the boundary, but he loved to push her to it. He slowly ran his tongue along her lips, finally granting the young tigress the pleasure she's been so eager to receive. Kioko gripped the sheets and clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming out as his tongue ran along her slit, giving her clit even more pleasurable due to the roughness of his tongue.

Finally, Kioko couldn't take it anymore and she released her tongue and let out a loud moan. "H-here," she said, stuttering slightly from the pleasure being given to her. "L-let me h-help."

She stood up and pushed the lion on his back and moved together in a sixty-nine position. Kioko grabbed the lion's member as he wasted no time going back to eating out his girlfriend. She began to slowly stroked it as he continued to send her to cloud nine. She stared at his dick for a while, contemplating something.

_C'mon kid, go ahead. You'll love it, mommy promises. _Tigress mentally ushered her child on as she pondered what to do next. Po on the other hand, had one paw on the door and one in his pants. He was squeezing the door so hard he could hear splinters being broken.

Kioko made up her mind. Bending her head down, she grabbed the lion's head in her mouth, sucking on it gently to get used to the flavor. "Oh my gods! This is fucking delicious!" she said around a mouthful of cock.

"Now you know how I feel," came the muffled reply. Kioko slowly lowered her head down father on the 'fucking delicious' cock. Po marveled at her daughter's skill at cock sucking. Almost halfway down his seven inch cock, she showed no signs of stopping. And stop she did not. The determined young tigress took him all the way down her throat in one smooth stroke. _Damn, she is good. Wait, how many of my sexual traits are hereditary? _Tigress thought, her fingers continually pumping in and out of her gushing snatch. Kioko moaned around the cock and continued to bob her head up and down on him, making the lion moan out.

"Kioko, not gonna last much longer," Leon warned.

"Neither am I, so fucking finish me off!" she said, her voice muffled from all the cock stuffed in her mouth. She bobbed her head on his member faster, salivating slightly. She moaned continually, sending those pleasurable vibrations that Po knew so well into his body. Leon too swirled his tongue around her clit, now using two fingers in her pussy, his tongue focusing solely on her sensitive nub. "Kioko," he warned.

"Me too, lets cum together," she said. And that's exactly what they did. Leon grunted as the first shot of cum filled her mouth. Kioko grinned, the new cum-slut attempting to swallow every last drop. But it was in vain as the second shot came, overflowing her mouth. At that moment, Kioko also came, nearly drowning the poor lion in cum. But he dutifully drank all he could. Both of the lovers were a cum covered mess by the time they were done and both of them loved it.

Kioko was like a drunk, tying to get all of the cum that had spilled out from her mouth and spilled out onto her breasts. And Leon was still trying to swallow all of her juices she had squirted. Once they were all clean, they wrapped each other in a hug, making out furiously. They then lay on the bed, cuddling one another. "I love you Kioko." Leon whispered in her ear.

"I love you more, Leon," she whispered back as she snuggled into his mane. The both of them soon fell asleep like that as Leon pulled the blanket over them.

Po and Tigress snuck as quietly as possible from the sleeping couple. One they were out of earshot, they just stood there for a while before Po broke the silence.

"Well that was..." he trailed off.

"I know, it was kinda hot." Tigress finished.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but yea," Po blushed before Tigress grabbed his wrist and drug him to their room where she quickly stripped both of them of their clothes and straddled his waist. "Sorry Po, but watching that made me so horny I need this." She quickly dropped down on his member with bruising strength and without missing a beat, began to ride him. Thanks to their many sexual escapades, they had both managed to maintain a conversation whilst giving each other pleasure.

"So, a lot of questions going through my mind right now, but lets ask the obvious one, what are we gonna do about," he grunted mid-sentence as Tigress gave a particularly hard bounce. "this?" he finished.

"Well, we could," she gasped as he thrust up into her. "Always join in. You know, teach them the ways of it? The good and the bad."

Po looked at her like she was crazy, but he had to admit it did sound pretty tempting. "Well, we wouldn't want her to get pregnant due to her ignorance," he reasoned. "Also, I do feel some responsibility for making sure he knows I'll break his arm if he hurts her. What the hell?"

Tigress grinned down at him, her breasts bouncing all over the place. "Good. Then it's settled. I'll wait for Kioko and have a talk with her, you go wait for Leon. But first," she ended, picking up the pace, bringing their orgasms to the fore. Po came inside of her and they kissed and went to their respective positions.

MOS: AC - Leon's POV - MOS:AC

Leon woke up about an hour later after the first even remotely sexual experience he ever had, the beautiful tigress laying next to him, snuggled in his mane. He quietly got up and gathered his belongings, a vest and tight leather pants and put them on. He grabbed his blue vest, showing off his eyes, and strapped his twin katana to the back of it. Their hilts were white with black blades and a dragon carved into the steel. After he finished putting on his slippers, he kissed his lover on the forehead and wrote her a note before tip-toeing out the door.

But his trip was cut short as he looked out the door and saw Po sitting at the beginning of the stairs. He gulped and put on a straight face before calmly walking past him. Just when he thought he was in the clear, "Where do ya think you're going champ?"

_Shit. So close. _He turned around and got into a formal military stance. "Nowhere sir," he saluted.

"Dude, calm down. At ease soldier," he joked. "Anyways, if you have some time, mind if we go for a walk?"

"Sure sir," he said, blinking in surprise. The panda seemed strangely calm.

"Call me Po. C'mon lover boy," he chuckled as he turned and began walking down the stairs past the still shocked lion. He quickly regained his bearing and followed the panda. They made idle chit-chat as they made their way to their destination. Leon had no idea where they were going, he was just glad to still have his head. Looking up he saw they were directly below the Sacred Peach Tree of... what was it? Celestial Being? But it was who was there that shocked him. Tigress and Kioko were sitting on the edge of the cliff, their feet dangling above him and Po. They seemed to be talking, and he'd never seen Kioko so happy. He couldn't help but wonder what they were saying.

"Here we are champ," Po said, sitting directly below Kioko and her mother. "So, you Kioko's new boyfriend?" he said, munching on a peach.

There was no point in hiding it. He sat down just out of arms reach of the panda. "Yes si- I mean Po."

"Good, good," he picked up another peach as he spit out the pit. "Who asked who out?"

"I asked her out a month ago," he said.

This shocked Po, but he said nothing. "Well, I had no idea you two had been going out that long. She must have hid you pretty well. So tell me a little about yourself."

"My name is Leon Enilef. I am actually not from China, but from a distant land. I'm nineteen and am kind of a natural at weapon-centered kung fu, hence the katana. I came to China seeking salvation from an oppressive government." _And I found something much better. _He thought.

"Why'd you ask her out?"

Leon's eyes got hazy as he thought back to that day at the village training grounds. Why she had been training there and not at the palace, he never figured out. But he was sure glad he was there as well. "Her form, grace, beauty, eyes, and strength. And as I later found out, her personalty and-" he cut himself short before he said 'and also her skills in the bedroom.

Po chuckled, catching the cut off. "Yea, she gets her physical attributes from her mother. But in here," he pointed to his heart. "That's all me." He sighed and leaned against the cliff. Leon relaxed as well, but he tensed up once more as he asked the next question. "Do you love her?"

"I- Well... um..." he stammered, trying to get his head around what he just asked.

"Are you willing to do anything for her, and love her and only her eternally?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation, shocking himself. "I would go to the end of China for that woman. I would get hit by that crazy peacock's cannon if I had too."

"Whoa, slow down there champ, been there done that. Trust me, you don't want it. But that's good, she needs somebody to love her. So many boys have treated her badly. You won't will you?" Leon shook his head firmly. "Glad to hear it." Leon reached over and picked up a peach, biting into the succulent fruit. "Now, while I am perfectly fine with you two having sex," Leon was so surprised he spat the pit out at Po, who gracefully caught it and continued. "there are a few ground rules. Number one; no, means no. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have too. Number two; you have to be willing to accept the consequences. If she gets pregnant, you will care for the child as much as possible. With or without Kioko is up to you. But you are not gonna put that pressure on my daughter at that early of an age. Three; please do it in private, public sex is fun and exciting, but dangerous. Let us show you how first, and finally; You have to let us join in as well." Po finished grinning ear to ear.

Leon looked confused. "Who's us?"

"That would be me and Po," came the reply from the shadows. Leon jumped to his feet, katana drawn as he prepared for an attack. But from the shadows emerged Master Tigress, her tail swishing back and forth seductively.

Leon blinked. "Mrs. Tigress? What are you doing here?"

"I already told you champ. We want in on your little escapades," She told him, lust in her eyes. She walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him, stroking his chest. "Whatd'ya say kid?"

"That's not up to me alone to decide," he said firmly, moving away from the tiger.

"Don't worry Leon, I already agreed." A smiling Kioko also emerged out of the shadows. "Mother talked me into it. Plus, I had been wanting to fuck them for quite sometime now, getting into sex at a fairly young age. However," she walked slowly, swaying her hips and tail hypnotically. "I still want you to be my first." Leon cupped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss, a flurry of emotion going through his mind. But the main one was the fact that even with a more endowed and familiar person available, she still wanted him to have her virginity, and he would gladly give his to her a million times over. Although, that might defeat the purpose...

Kioko pulled away from Leon and looked lovingly into his eyes. Then she looked at her mother and father. "Well, we can't do it here can we? To my room!" she proclaimed.

"Hold your horses there baby." Tigress kissed her on the head, irritating the young tigress. "Our bed was specially made for sex. To our room." she then kissed Kioko very passionately on the lips. Kioko moaned deeply into the kiss. When they broke the kiss they began to head back to their house.

**MOS: AC – Open POV – MOS:AC**

"That was amazing mom, Leon has never kissed me like that," she said, ending quietly so her lover couldn't hear.

"That's because only a woman can have that skill with a tongue. And only women know all the right buttons to push. But from what I saw, he seemed to know how to use his tongue rather well," she said with a wink.

Kioko blushed. "Yea, he did. You don't think he was lying about being a virgin do you?"

"Kid, I'm going to tell you something. Sex feels great. There's no doubt about that. But, it does not, at least for me, demonstrate lasting love. It is a physical act, and a physical act that feels fucking amazing. And all that virginity stuff is a bunch of bullshit. If you really love him, you know what you can do?" Kioko nodded her head vigorously. "You can stay faithful to him in the way of not doing things he disapproves of. And if sex with other people is one of them, then don't do it. But it's not cheating if you have their consent. This is the way I have always thought. But to each his own I guess."

Kioko mulled over her mother's words for a bit. "That makes sense," then she had a thought. "Hey, if I enjoyed our kiss, does that make me a lesbian?"

Tigress laughed, her tail swishing back and forth humorously. "No baby. Trust me, lesbian sex is amazing, but there's really no feeling like having a nice hard cock in you."

They continued to walk to their house, and somewhere along the way, Tigress and Kioko found their way into each other's pants, and the groped the other feline's ass. Once they made it back to the house, they quickly made their way to Tigress and Po's room. Not even one step inside the room, Po and Tigress grabbed Kioko and Leon and threw them on the bed.

"Alright kids, your lesson begins now. First, what position do you want to be in?" Tigress asked.

The couple looked at each other. "Missionary." They said in unison.

Tigress nodded approvingly. "First, watch me and Po, then you two try it."

Leon bled a little from the nose as the sexy tiger stripped from her clothes. Her breasts were surprisingly smaller than those of her daughter, but they still stood high and firm. He resisted the urge to run up and suck on them. Kioko noticed him staring and giggled. He was such a pervert.

Po smiled and walked up to Tigress, planting a kiss on her lips before removing her pants and setting her down gently on the bed. Po got on top of her and began to suckle gently on her tits. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not shake the image of a baby Kioko doing the exact same thing, sixteen years previously.

Tigress moaned out. Leon followed the panda's lead, taking Kioko's breast into his mouth, making the two tigers moan out simultaneously. Leon lay on top of Kioko, his member slowly rubbing against her folds.

He glanced over and saw Po slowly sink his member into Tigress' nice wet pussy, his member sliding past her pink lips. Leon broke free from his suckling, and looked into Kioko's eyes. Green met blue and sparks flew for the lovers. Leon once more did as Po did and began to push his dick into her pussy. Bypassing the hymen he knew wouldn't be there, he pushed into her until he bottomed out. By this point, Po was roughly pounding Tigress.

But Leon continued to go slow, letting Kioko get used to the feeling of having someone inside of her. And while she appreciate the care he felt for her, she wanted to be fucked. But she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. Not yet at least. "It's okay baby. You can move now. In fact, go faster," she said. Leon nodded and slowly removed himself from her, before thrusting slightly harder inside of her, making the young Tigress gasp in pleasure. "Oh gods, faster Leon. Harder!" she moaned in pleasure. "Like them," she said, barely managing to point to her parents who now were fucking with Tigress on her side, one leg on Po's neck, one laying on the bed. Po pounded his cock inside Tigress over and over again.

Leon looked over at them, while still maintaining his slow thrusts before he looked back down at Kioko. She smiled at him and captured his lips in a kiss. Leon moaned as he picked up the pace, beginning to pound Kioko with breathtaking speed.

Kioko broke the kiss and screamed in euphoric pleasure as Leon's cock pummeled her insides. Her walls contracted, squeezing his dick as she flew into an orgasm. Leon grunted as he tried to refrain from blowing his load right then and there. Kioko moaned loudly, and soon the whole house was ringing with the sounds, moans, grunts, and encouragement of sex.

**Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace.**

Viper was slithering outside, enjoying her day off. Everyone was. But she couldn't help but wonder where her two lovers ran off to. She knew they had most likely found Kioko with Leon, and she had to admit, the kid was rather attractive.

She continued to ponder the location/situation of her friends before a candle went off in her head. "Those sons of bitches seduced them without me!" she fumed humorously. "Well, we'll just see about-"

She stopped as her keen ears picked up strange sounds coming from Po and Tigress' house.

But Viper knew exactly what those sounds were. "That's my cue," she said, before slithering into the rafters to watch. For now.

**Back to the sex.**

Finally, Leon couldn't take it any more. After almost fifteen minutes of ruthless pounding, two orgasms from Po, and six or seven from both Kioko and Tigress, Leon was almost ready to blow his load. "Kioko! I'm cumming." he told her.

"It's about time!" they all yelled at him.

"In or out?" he asked, still thrusting furiously.

"In! In!" she yelled, her tongue hanging out that made her 'fucked stupid' look complete.

Leon grunted as he began to cum inside of his lover, string after string going into her womb. Once he came down from his orgasmic high he rolled over, his cock flopping out of Kioko.

Po too collapsed and smiled, capturing his tiger in a kiss. Soon, Leon kissed his as well. Both Kioko and Tigress broke their kiss and looked at each other before nodding and getting up. Tigress sauntered over to a shocked Leon who looked shocked, but pleased nonetheless. "You know," she said huskily. "It's too bad you already came. I was hoping to get a taste of that sweet cock of yours." Tigress gave a small start as Leon laughed.

"Tigress, you got a lot to learn about me," he told her before capturing her in a kiss. Tigress blindly reached around his crotch, caressing his balls for a moment, before her paw grasped a still hard and ready to go member.

"Oh my, you are full of surprises," she said, looking down hungrily at his cock. "Now how would you like me to suck on your long hard cock?"

"I would love nothing more," he said grinning before laying down and throwing her waist over his face. "But only if I get a meal out of it as well." Tigress purred at his answer.

Meanwhile, Kioko slowly walked over to her father, her hips and tail swaying hypnotically. She over exaggerated her steps as well, so that her tits bounced nicely each time she took a step. Po looked on, mesmerized as he watched his daughter strut her stuff. His cock was already ready to go once more. "How about it daddy? Do you want my little lips around your massive cock?" She said in the cutest little kid voice she could.

Po grinned before laying back on the bed. "As long as I get a taste of your sweet little pussy in return." Kioko gave a small mewl of excitement as she positioned herself on top of her father.

Tigress began slow, giving his cock small but long licks up his shaft, her rough tongue tasting both Kioko and his love juices on the thick tool. She greedily cleaned his cock of their cum, her tongue pleasing him in ways Kioko never could. She flitted her appendage around the head, her skill nearly making him cum already. But Tigress didn't want that so she took his entire cock into her mouth in one fell swoop.

Looking up, Leon saw the older tigress' pussy dripping and begging for pleasure. So, in need of something to do, he began to lick around the outer folds of her pussy, getting her back for teasing him. Tigress removed her mouth from his cock so that she could moan loudly without setting off his orgasm.

Over on the other side of the bed, Po and Kioko were experiencing about the same thing. Kioko had Po's dick in her mouth and Po was doing what he does best besides fucking and kung fu. Eating. Specifically his daughter's young ripe pussy. They all sucked and licked each other to an orgasm, Kioko and Tigress swallowing most of the boys' cum while Leon and Po valiantly drank down as much cum as they possibly could. But even Tigress and Kioko had their limits as the males' cum began to spill from their mouths, splashing all over their golden and white pelvis'. But once they came down from their climax, both females began to clean there as well until nobody had any cum left on them.

Both sets of partners panted loudly and slapped stupid grins on their faces as they all began to become one writhing kissing mess, all four couples sharing kisses. Even Leon and Po shared a few finding it not quite terrible. But soon they parted and Tigress and Kioko pushed Leon and Po on their backs.

Kioko straddled Po and Tigress Leon. They dropped down on their partner's dicks, Kioko a bit slower due to not ever having something so large inside of her before. But soon, she was bouncing on his cock with just as much fervor as her mother who was making Leon cross-eyed with her muscle skill. The poor lion didn't stand a chance. However, he did last longer than Po who succumbed quickly to the tightness of his daughter's snatch.

But it was still only thirty minutes before he came, allowing Po another orgasm. Both girls also had several climaxes of their own, forcing more and more cum deep into their wombs. Soon they all collapsed on one another and just lay there.

"Alright...one...more..." Tigress panted. Kioko and Leon perked up immediately, their youthful energy kicking in. Po gave an under enthusiastic fist pump and a small "Whoo!"

Tigress moved her pussy off of Leon's dick, making a small _pop_ sound. She walked over to a cabinet and only opened it so that she could see inside of it and pulled out a long double-ended dildo out. She beckoned to the younger tigress who gladly walked over to her and let her whisper in her daughter's ear.

Kioko grinned widely and pointed at Po. Tigress nodded and licked her lips. She unceremoniously shoved the long red appendage in her pussy and walked over to the bed hand in hand with her daughter. Both Po and Leon got instantly hard at the picture, but only Po knew what was going on, having done this with Song and one of her other lovers many times.

Once on the bed, Kioko and Tigress embraced each other and the red dildo was shoved into Kioko's pussy as they sloppily made out and grinded their bodies against one another. They broke their making out and Tigress addressed Leon and Po who were shamelessly stroking themselves. "Alright boys, Kioko has decided she wants her father to have her anal virginity, but you Leon, can have my tight ass," she told them, winking at the lion who grinned widely, not the lest bit phased by Kioko's decision.

Po too grinned and got into position behind his daughter who wiggled her ass at him, making the dildo shake inside Tigress, sending them both into a small orgasm, their bodies shaking as their juices drenched the plastic dick. Tigress followed her daughter's lead, shaking her toned ass at Leon.

Kioko and Tigress kneeled on their knees and pressed their breasts against each other, their nipples rubbing together as they kissed passionately and continued to grind the dildo further in their pussy. Po and Leon got behind their respective tiger and slowly pressed their slick dicks in their ass. The tightness almost overwhelmed Leon, but because of his stamina training, he could last longer than most males his age. Or even most at all.

Po on the other hand, had never experienced something so warm and tight as his own daughter's shithole. They both pushed their way into the females who continued to kiss and rub their tits against each other. The panda and lion behind the mother-daughter team began to grunt as they tried to work their cocks into their asses. Meanwhile, Kioko was completely overwhelmed by the feeling of both of her holes being violated. She felt no pain as her fuck senses were overloaded by the massive stretching of her ass.

Tigress' tongue hung out of her mouth as she was sandwiched by her daughter and her boyfriend. She looked over at Po and mouthed, 'Best. Idea. Ever.'

He nodded to his wife and focused on working the rest of his cock into his daughter's asshole. Leon however, due to her experience, had already begun to work up a steady rhythm and was slowly thrusting into the tight orifice. Every thrust sent the dildo deeper into Kioko's pussy, making small squelching sounds with every movement of his hips. It also pushed Kioko back farther onto Po's dick as he finally bottomed out inside of her small hole.

Po groaned as the tightness finally consumed him and he shot his load into his daughter's ass, his cum filling her to overflowing and most of it leaking out onto the bed. Kioko too lost it and she began to spasm and move her hips, causing a chain reaction of orgasms that even pushed Leon's stamina to it's max and shoving him over the cliff. Soon every single person was a cum filled mess. Tigress grunted and said to the lion before passing out,

"You, are definitely better than Viper." Kioko and Leon began to wonder what exactly it was that they had gotten into. Po was out cold.

"Really now? Well, I'll be the judge of that," came a high pitched and familiar voice from above. So you two young one's have one more round in you?"

Kioko and Leon watched the snake slither down and got out of the heap of passed out parents. "Of course," they said simultaneously.

Viper grinned her evil grin. "Good, because your gonna need it."

Optional Ending #1: One month later.

Po and Kioko were cuddling in bed after another wonderful session while Tigress was on a mission and Leon had gone back home for a couple of weeks to visit family. Kioko snuggled up into Po's fat, loving the cushy feel of his body.

"My sweet Kioko, daddy loves you, you know that right?" Po whispered in her ear.

"Of course daddy." She leaned up and kissed Po on the cheek. "But, there's something I want to tell you, and promise me you won't get mad."

"Of course not baby. What is it?" Kioko leaned in close to Po and whispered quietly in his ear, her words barely audible.

"I'm pregnant."

Optional Ending #2: Also one month later.

Viper slithered up the stairs to Tigress' house, hoping to get a good meal of pussy. But she was stopped in her tracks as she heard a small scream from the top of the stairs. Picking up the pace as she made her way up the steps, she burst into the house and fast as lightning into Tigress' room.

"Tigress! What is it?" she exclaimed.

The tiger master had her back to the serpent and slowly turned around at her voice. "I...I'm preg...pregnant."

Viper gasped. "Whose is it?"

"I...I don't know."

Optional Ending #3

Tigress and Kioko settled down into the hot springs. "Ahhh, mom this feels amazing."

"I know baby. I know, this is where I come when I need to relax."

"Well, it's a good thing you're relaxed because there's something you need to know."

Tigress looked at her daughter with curiosity. "Hm? What is it my Lotus Bloom?"

"Well, you see...I might be...kinda-sorta..." she stalled.

"Spit it out kid."

"Pregnant," she said sheepishly. She looked away, scared her mother might be mad at her.

But she just laughed. "What a coincidence. So am I!"

"What!" Kioko exclaimed, happy and surprised at the same time. "Is it dads or Leon's?"

Tigress looked down in thought. "I don't know. What about you?"

Kioko's eyes widened. "Neither do I."

"Oh shit," they said simultaneously.

A/N What the fuck is up my faithful audience? Sorry it took so long to update, but work and school has been crazy. And I also have so many social obligations that I can barely find time to write. But I manage and this was born. I even made it especially long just for you. Sorry if you didn't enjoy it, but hey, you've loved it thus far right? Anywhore, as you hopefully noticed there were three optional endings. Go over to my page and vote on which one you want me to work with. Optional Ending #4 is everything goes on as normal and nobody gets a bun in their oven. Anyways, vote on my minions!

Also, you may have noticed, and I feel somewhat of a hypocrite for doing this, but I can't help but feel like I have offended some people by refusing to do a M/M story. So I have decided to try my hand at a gay story. No promises on how good I'll be, but I'll give it my damnedest try. Please, no rape at first, I might work my way up to it, and if you love it, I will continue to write it. Anyways, vote on my next victims and I'll see you next chapter.

Peace, Love, and Hair Grease,

Lionstar,

Out.


End file.
